Sonic the hedgehog 2010:Return of Mephiles
by Hammyham
Summary: Mephiles has come back to try to destroy Mobius by releasing the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and his friends have to go around the planet to get them before Mephiles does. I own nothing.
1. The Emeralds are lost

**Here it is hope you like it. This is what I think would be a nice sequal, but I'd never want it to be a game. **

* * *

In a dimension far on the other side of the world, 7 emeralds are protected. One day a black, mouth-less hedgehog appeared in that dimension. "Now to release the emeralds." He put his hand on the psychic ball containing them. The ball glowed purple and sparked electricity.

"What's happening?" The emeralds bounced around in the ball until they collided and disappeared.

"Huh. Humph" The hedgehog sank into the ground to retrieve the emeralds.

* * *

**Yeah I know it's short. They're all short,but not ike this. Also some are larger than others, due to the fact that some fights start faster than others. Also ignore I'm changing the death scene so they don't really die. It'll be like one of those anime deaths when they're not really dead.**


	2. Team assemble

Meanwhile in a different dimension, Sonic the Hedgehog ran to his friend Tails' house. "Tails, what's this big emergency you mentioned?" Sonic asked.

"Just look at this." He turned on the news to see a news broadcast.

''About a few hours ago a Chaos Emerald was said to be seen in on a beach." said the news reporter. "Here's the one who claimed to see it. Could you tell us what happened?"

"I just went to pick it up, and it's like the ocean came alive and attacked me!" Sonic looked at Tails confused.

"But I thought the emeralds were safe in another dimension?" Sonic said.

"It appears they were all released by some negative form of energy. And it's possible the other six emeralds are lost on the planet as well."

"Well how are we gonna find them all. We're only two people." Sonic said

"What was that?" Amy said from a different room.

"We're only three people." Sonic said.

"That's not true, Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles are currently in Blaze's world. Knuckles got stranded on a mission so Silver and Blaze have been helping him repair his ship."(**This ship is the pink one he was flying in the original pilot**.)

"So let's give 'em a call." Sonic said in his cocky voice. The communicator watch was answered by Silver, who was holding rocket pieces with his psychokinesis.

"Hey Tails, what is it?", Silver asked.

"There's a huge emergency. The Chaos Emeralds have been broken out of their seal and are lost all over our planet."

"WHAT!" a loud voice echoed. Knuckles ran over to the large computer screen.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN THE SEAL WAS BROKEN?"

"Knuckles we don't know how it happened, but all we know is that it was a negative energy source and the Chaos emeralds are controlling the environments around them. We have to do something." Tails said.

"So we're dividing the job." Sonic said. "Amy, Tails and I are gonna look for three, you, Silver ,and Blaze can look for three more on the other side of the planet, and we'll ask Shadow and Rouge to find the last two."

"Last two? You mean one right?" Knuckles asked.

"Nope, remember when the emeralds were sealed, an eighth emerald was also added. A broken piece of the master emerald. I'm sure it's probably out there as well."

"So it's settled, we'll get to your world immediately and start our search." Blaze said.

"And we'll call Shadow and Rouge and give 'em the message." Knuckles added.

"Alright, here we go" Sonic said.


	3. Lets head out

Sonic, Tails, and Amy packed any necessary supplies and got ready to board the Sonic plane.(**From the origional pilot and episode one**) "Wait we want to come too!" Cream shouted.

"Cream, this trip is too dangerous for you and Cheese." Tails said.

"Besides it'll probably take days until we finish." Sonic added.

"But, guys if she doesn't come she'll be all alone." Amy reminded them.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Tails said "I guess now you'll have to come"

"Yay!" Cream shouted. So Cream and Cheese happily boarded the plane and prepared to leave.

"Where are we going Tails?" Amy asked.

"The beach where the first emerald was found."

"Okay then let's go!" Sonic said.

Meanwhile, Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles we're already on their ship in Sonic's world preparing to get their first emerald. "Yes we've already left. We'll meet at the point we've retrieved all the emeralds. Good luck." Knuckles said hanging up his communicator watch.

"So Shadow and Rouge agreed?" Blaze asked.

"Of course Rouge did and Shadow said he'd do it to prevent any more Chaos emeralds from falling into Eggman's hands." Knuckles said.

"So where to first?" Silver asked.

"This map Tails sent says one is located around these mountains." Knuckles said.

"So let's head there first." Blaze said.

Back in Sonic's dimension Shadow and Rouge had no ship so they traveled by foot and wings. "Where exactly are we going?" Rouge asked.

"According to this map, a snow covered temple." Shadow said.

"Then let's go already." Rouge said.

And the adventure began.

* * *

**Well, whatdaya think. Yeah it's short. Trust me It'll get longer. Also my titles will be puns. But hey I like puns :)**


	4. Water you waiting for Sonic

Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream were above the beach. "All right Tails just land right over there."

"You got it, Sonic." Tails said. Tails landed the plane near an empty area.

"Okay, so where's that Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked.

"According to the map it should be right over…there!" Amy shouted. There lying on a pile of sand was a yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Then let's go get it" Sonic said as he raced over to grab it.

"Sonic wait!" Tails screamed. But it was too late as Sonic reached down to get the emerald it levitated into the air.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sonic said. The emerald made its way above the ocean. Suddenly a giant whirlpool rose from the center of the ocean. It shot multiple blasts of water from everywhere on it.

"What's going on?" Cream shouted.

"Chao chao!" Cheese added.

"Remember the news report. The guy said it was like the ocean attacked him and now its attacking us!" Amy screamed.

"We need to get that emerald to stop this mess!" Tails screamed.

"Right!" Sonic said as he sped away. The whirlpool shot a giant wave toward Sonic. Luckily he dodged in time.

"Water, why did it have to be water?" Sonic moaned. "Alright you asked for it!" Sonic spun and aimed for the center of the whirlpool.

"Sonic no it's too dangerous!" Amy yelled. Sonic continued anyway. Meanwhile Tails had gotten above the living whirlpool.

"I'll stop it from above!" Tails shouted. However, the whirlpool shot a wave a Tails and knocked him into the water. The wave turned and blasted Sonic into the air. Luckily he fell onto the sand and got back up. Sonic looked to his side and saw water tentacles trying to hit Amy. However, she swung her hammer at each one breaking them into vapor.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled as he ran to get her. The water shot another wave and knocked him back.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled. Tails had gotten out of the water and heard screaming.

"Help, Sonic, Tails, Amy!" Cream screamed. She was trapped in a bubble and was inside of a different smaller whirlpool. Sonic ran to get to her but several water tentacles shot up from the water.

"Man, I bet Blaze, Silver, and Knuckles aren't having this much trouble!" Sonic yelled as he ran towards the whirlpool again.

* * *

**The whirlpool monster isn't in the actual ocean, he is shooting out of it sending the jelly-like water tentacles at them. Hope you liked it.**


	5. Climbin' on up

**I hate this chapter. It's so short and useless.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles were flying around a mountainous area. "There. Its gotta be down there somewhere." Knuckles said.

"Are you sure, this is a big place after all." Blaze warned.

"Yep, I'm sure." Knuckles said.

"Okay, Silver head down there." Blaze instructed Silver.

"You got it Blaze." Silver said. The ship landed and Blaze and Silver jumped off. Knuckles began to get down as well, but Blaze stopped him.

"Knuckles you stay here and watch the ship" Blaze said.

"WHAT! WHY ME, I KNOW MORE ABOUT THE CHAOS EMERALDS THAN YOU DO!"

Blaze cocked her head at Silver.

"Knuckles, don't you think using my psychokinesis is safer than your knuckles brakeing something around us." Silver said.

"You can't do this. You're not in charge here." Knuckles protested looking at Blaze.

"Actually I am. Sonic called me for this mission and you happened to be with us so he told you to come with us." Blaze explained condescending him.

"She's got you there, Knux" Silver said.

"Humph!" Knuckles grunted and got back in the ship.

"Shall be go?" Blaze asked Silver.

"Yes we shall." Silver said. They walked a long way before checking the map again.

"This map says and emerald is at the top of a mountain near us." Silver said. "In fact it's this one."Silver pointed to an extremely large mountain in front of them.

"Up there?" Blaze said with fear in her voice.

"Yeah. Anything wrong?" Silver asked.

"No, nothing" Blaze said.

The mountain had a very thick edge. Silver and Blaze could wake side by side and not be close to the edge. However, because of Blaze's fear of heights, she walked behind Silver.

"Blaze are you okay. You seem scared." Silver asked.

"I'm fine." Blaze looked over the edge. "Silver, couldn't you fly us to the top of this?"

"Don't wanna waste my energy too early." Silver said cockily as usual.

"Of course" Blaze sighed. They got halfway up the mountain before Blaze really got nervous. She couldn't stand heights and Silver was always do restless. Blaze actually started to belive Knuckles would have been a better choice to climb the mountain with.

"Um, Silver, I think now would be a good time to fly." Blaze said.

"Not yet, besides we might need to battle something later then I'll need may abilities." Silver had just about as many reasons not to use his powers, as Blaze had for him to use them. Blaze just looked down and saw how high they were. She got more nervous with every step. As she walked a bit of the ground seemed to be getting loose.

"Silver, does the mountain feel weak to you?" Blaze asked.

"No. Blaze if you're scared I could fly us a little bit." Silver said. Blaze thought.

"Well..." She took a step and the ground below her collapsed. Silver used his psychokinesis to grab her and put her in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Blaze said shaking with fear.

"I bet even Shadow and Rouge are having an easier time than us." Silver sighed.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was horrible. I'll improve next time.**


	6. Snow more easy victories

**This didn't really seem much like Shadow's character to me, but it was the best I could do. For now.**

* * *

Shadow and Rouge we're on the other side of Mobius on a snow temple. "It must be up there somewhere" Shadow said.

"Maybe it's on the pillar." Rouge suggested. Shadow grabbed Rouge's hand and skated all the way to the top.

"Jeez, you could warn someone when you're about to do that." Rouge said fixing her clothes.

"Look there it is. Between those rocks." Shadow said pointing at the emerald.

"We probably shouldn't try to directly grab it." Rouge said.

"Then how do we get it?" Shadow asked. All of a sudden the emerald glowed a dark green. A blizzard started and giant ice pillars surrounded the emerald.

"How is this possible?" Shadow yelled as he jumped toward the surrounded emerald.

"We didn't even touch the thing" Rouge said. Shadow threw a chaos spear at the ice pillars, but they reflected back at him. Shadow was flung back into a rock covered in ice. Rouge had gotten in the air and had started a Screw Kick towards the ice. Ice shards were hurled at Rouge knocking her down.

"This thing won't let me fly. I can't use an aerial attack." Rouge said. Shadow looked at her, the pillar than back at her.

"Then you think of something to do. I'll try to weaken it for now." Shadow launched toward the ice pillars. He threw chaos spears, used regular chaos energy, and just kicked at the ice. Each time, he got knocked back, stabbed with multiple shards, or the current blizzard would literally stop him cold.

"This creature can't seriously believe it can defeat me. I am the ultimate." Shadow shrouded himself in a chaos shield and charged for the ice. Rouge jumped and tried another Screw Kick. The blizzard paused them both and neither of them could move.

"Shadow I can't move!" Rouge screamed.

"And it's about to get worse." Shadow said between gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"Just…look…down." Shadow said his body slowly lowering. Rouge looked to see ice covering their feet and continuing to rise up their legs.

"This is horrible! We'll be frozen." Rouge said

"And I bet Sonic is having an easier time than this." Shadow said.

* * *

**I bet you guys are getting annoyed with the wondering about a different team at the end of each chapter. Well you have to imagine it like an anime.**


	7. Two Tails are better than one

**I don't really like this. It seems like Taiream too much. **

* * *

Sonic had gotten up and dashed for Cream again. Another blast of water knocked him down. "Sonic, are you okay?" Amy screamed. Sonic got up holding on shoulder, he was also hunched over.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he choked. Then out of nowhere tentacle smacked Sonic again.

"Sonic are you okay?" Amy, Tails, and Cream screamed.

"I'm……….f-f-ine." Sonic moaned as he fell back.

"Sonic!" Tails screamed. "You'll pay for that!" Tails flew above the whirlpool and landed on a nearby cliff.

"Sonic, I'll stop it!" Tails started pushing some large rocks into the whirlpool. However, some of the rocks were quite large and Tails had trouble moving them.

"Tails, be careful up there." Amy yelled.

"We gotta help Sonic." Tails said panting. "And….. save……Cream."

"Right" Amy picked up her Piko Piko hammer and charged for the bubble containing Cream. A water tentacle flung at her. Amy anticipated this and jumped over it. Then she smacked it into vapor with her hammer. This gave Sonic his chance to save to get to Cream. He used his spin attack to pop the bubble and he lowered her to safety.

"Thanks Sonic." Cream said.

"You two stay hear we're gonna finish it off. Sonic said.

"Okay listen, I'll distract it. Amy you use your hammer to break some rocks above it to slow it down. Tails you get as high as you can and charge down to get that emerald."

"Right" Amy and Tails said simultaneously.

"This is for you Sonic!" Amy yelled. Tails flew her up to the cliff area with the rocks. She charged at the rocks, smashing the whole area around her. Meanwhile Sonic jumped in front of the living whirlpool and onto one of the tentacles.

"All right come and get me!" The tentacles slapped at Sonic, but he jumped on different ones to dodge. The monster was getting confused as Amy was pelting it with rocks from above.

"This is my chance!" Tails said. "Here we go!" Tails charged down like a jet.

"You got it Tails." Sonic called out. Tails went straight through the whirlpool and grabbed the emerald.

"Alright Tails!" Cream and Amy screamed. Tails flew up out of the monster and landed next to Amy. Sonic used his spin attack and finished of the monster for good. He shot straight through it and curved up to get on the cliff with the others. The whirlpool glowed a bright sky blue, then it shot out a large blast of water that covered the whole beach. The sand absorbed the water and the ocean was peaceful. All the Mobians came out of hiding and cheered for Sonic and friends.

"We did it!" They all cheered.

"One down, two to go." Tails said handing the emerald to Sonic. As soon as Sonic was holding the emerald it started to glow. An image projected on the top of the emerald.

"W-what's this?" Sonic asked.

"The emerald's showing us an event." Tails said. They saw a black hedgehog with a build similar to Shadow's. He touched a purple ball containing the seven Chaos Emeralds. They collided and vanished. The flashback ended.

"Was that..." Sonic began.

"Yeah I think it was Mephiles." Tails said.

"How is that possible I thought we stopped him before?" Amy asked. "And how do I remember him?"

"How do we all remember him?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but apparently he caused this to happen and the emeralds can sense it. Maybe that's why we remember." Tails said.

"Could be." Sonic said. "Guess we can't do anything for now eccept tell Knuckles and Shadow.

"Wait who is Mephiles?" Cream asked as they headed back to the plane. Sonic looked into the clouds.

"A real bad hedgehog." He said simply.

"Well lets get going. I believe a nearby rain-forest has our next emerald." Tails said.

"Right and let's hope Knuckles, Blaze, and Silver have gotten their first emerald too." Sonic said.

* * *

**Don't worry I'll try to make it longer next time.**


	8. A mountainous problem

Silver and Blaze had finally made it to the top of the mountain. Blaze was shivering, but tried not to seem so scared. "We finally made it" Silver said panting.

"Yes and now we have to get the Chaos Emerald." Blaze said calming down. Silver and Blaze looked straight ahead to see a glowing light. It was a purple Chaos emerald.

"There it is. That was easy." Silver said as he went to get the emerald.

"Wait Silver!" Blaze warned. But it was too late. The emerald glowed a brighter white than it was. The mountain started to crumble and pieces broke off of it.

"What's happening?" Silver screamed.

"The mountain's about to fall!" Blaze responded running toward him.

"What do we do?" Silver yelled. Then they looked above them to see Knuckles flying in the ship above them"

"SILVER! BLAZE! BOTH OF YOU JUMP IN! HURRY!" Knuckles yelled. Neither one of them hesitated as they jumped into the ship. The entire mountain under them crumbled to the ground. There was nothing left but a giant pile of rocks.

"Unbelievable. The entire thing fell." Silver said in awe.

"And that's not the only thing" Knuckles said. Blaze and Silver looked at him confused.

"What do mean?" Blaze asked.

"With the unbalance of nature, the Chaos Emerald with use the closest and most powerful piece of nature around it to protect itself." Directly after Knuckles finished the giant pile of sediment that used to be a mountain started to shake. Then it shot into the air and surrounded the Chaos emerald. It formed itself to look like a giant, rock-like humanoid. Knuckles lowered the ship to the ground.

"What is that?" Blaze asked as she got out of the ship.

"Whatever it is, the Chaos Emerald is inside of it." Knuckles said.

"So we must destroy it." Silver said. Silver flew towards the monster. He lifted some nearby rocks, with his psychokinesis, and threw them at the monster. The monster used a shield to block the rocks. Then he threw a punch at Silver, who dodged in time. Knuckles was next. He jumped up and punched the rock in his chest. It had no effect. The monster punched Knuckles and he fell to he ground. Silver was able to catch him before he hit the ground. Blaze coated her hands in fire and punched the monster's legs. The monster had a hammer in his right hand and smacked Blaze with it.

"Blaze!" Silver and Knuckles screamed.

"I'm okay. Try to find a weak spot on that monster." Blaze told them.

"It's likely to be wherever that Chaos Emerald is inside of it." Knuckles explained.

"And where would that be?" Silver asked.

"We'll have to try everywhere on its body." Knuckles said. All three of them jumped everywhere on the monster and attacked any place they could. The monster blocked most shots with his shield and it seemed that he couldn't be defeated.

"I don't think this guy has a weak spot." Silver moaned. "And I'm running out of ESP power.

"We've got to keep trying." Blaze said.

"Yeah. You know Shadow and Rouge wouldn't give up at this point. And we won't either." Knuckles said.

"Speaking of Shadow and Rouge, I wonder how they're doing." Silver asked.

* * *

**Just for the record the rock like humanoid looks simular to Gorem from Bakugan (If you didn't notice the hammer and the shield) and is about the size he would normally be in the doom dimension, which is larger than normal, and also he looks more rock like and less humanlike.**


	9. No Shadow of a doubt

**I kinda liked this one. But not so much. Oh and I forgot to mention before, Shadow and Rouge are acctually in Holaska from Sonic Unleashed.**

* * *

Shadow and Rouge were now frozen from the chest down, but they were still protecting their faces from the ice shards flying towards them. "This is impossible!"Rouge shouted.

"We have……. to find a way……… to get out……… of this ice." Shadow moaned as the ice was slowly rising.

"Wait I've got an idea." Rouge said. "You can use Chaos Control right?"

"Yes."

"Do you think it could affect the emerald doing all of this?"

"That's not likely."

"Well could ya try?" Rouge asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Humph, fine." Shadow glowed a golden aura and summoned all of his Chaos Energy.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He screamed so loud some icicles fell down. The ice freezing their bodies started to glow as well. In moments it withered away.

"I knew it would work." Rouge said.

"Now let's get that Chaos Emerald." Shadow said rushing toward the pillars. "If I can control the emerald without seeing it and use its own powers to control itself, I can make it destroy itself as well. The blizzard grew stronger, but Shadow kept skating ahead. Rouge got into the air again and used her drill kick. Ice shards shot at Rouge but she curved up sending them back at the bottom of the ice surrounding pillars. This was strong enough to break the ice and make the emerald visible.

"Now Shadow." Rouge called to him.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow said throwing a Chaos Spear. The spear struck the emerald and it glowed a dark green and sparked electricity. It rose into the air and released a burst of energy. All of the extra ice that had been made by the battle vanished. The temple returned to normal and the emerald landed in Shadow's hand.

"Well that was easy." Rouge said.

"Where to now." Shadow asked.

"According to the map the fox sent there's another one in a desert south of here." Rouge said.

"We'll go there next. And where's Sonic's group headed?" Shadow asked.

"Don't know why ya wanna know, but he's going to a rain forest. Can't imagine why since Silver and Blaze are scheduled to go to a different forest and might just go there right after. But ya know Sonic just can't sit still." Rouge turned and prepared to take off. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Shadow walked a few steps forward. "Sonic better hurry up, he has no idea what we're up against."

* * *

**In case you're wondering Shadow only said Sonic has no idea what he's up against because he was surprised at how powerful that snow monster was against him. He doesn't know about Mephiles yet.**


	10. Tree's a crowd

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese had now been flying for about half an hour. They were on their way to a rain forest. This of course was upsetting Sonic. "Of course, more water. Why couldn't we go to the woods and let Blaze's group come here."

Tails tried to reason with Sonic. "Sonic this rain forest was the closest place to beach where the map registers a Chaos Emerald. And besides it's rain, not another body of water."

"Still, I don't like it." Sonic said sounding annoyed, but while smiling. Amy tried to change the subject.

"Sonic, did you call Knuckles or Shadow yet?"

"Well… I" Sonic said looking nervous.

"You didn't, did you? Luckily I'm here to remind you." Amy said patting his back.

"Well I'll do that right now." Sonic said about to call press the button on his communicator watch. However he was stopped by Tails.

"Hey Tails, what are ya doin'?" Sonic asked.

"You'll have to wait, we're here." Tails said pointing at the ground. Tails lowered the plane to the left side entrance of the rain forest. Sonic and Tails got out of the ship.

"Amy, you and Cream stay here and watch the plane." Sonic told them.

"Now hold on Sonic, why do we have to stay here!" Amy yelled.

"Well it's too dangerous for Cream, and she can't stay out here alone." Sonic said rubbing his nose. Amy turned her back to him.

"Fine we'll stay. But don't expect us to come save you if anything happens."

Sonic and Tails ran and flew, respectively, through the rain forest. "Personally I don't know why Amy would want to come in here. This rain is bad for my fur." Sonic said.

"Well you know Amy. She probably just wanted to spend more time with you. You're always off doing something else without her." Sonic looked at the ground and started thinking. Then suddenly Sonic was knocked into a tree by something. Sonic collided with a tree that was broken in half due to the impact.

"Sonic are you okay!?" Tails screamed flying towards him. Sonic rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I'm fine, but what was that?" Sonic looked up to see a very thick, spike covered vine.

"Aw now don't tell me this is the Chaos Emerald's doing!" Sonic yelled as he got up.

"I think so, but I don't even see it." Tails said.

"Then we'll have to go find it." Sonic said. The giant vine slashed at him, but Sonic dodged quickly. He sped past it, but more can at him.

"Sonic wait!" Tails screamed as he dodged more vines. "I need help!" A vine grabbed Tails and was crushing him. Tails couldn't move any part of his body so he called out to Sonic. "SONIC!" Sonic looked back at Tails, who had a large vine wrapped around his body.

"Tails, I'm coming for ya!" Sonic charged towards Tails, but was grabbed by a vine.

"Hey lemme go!" Sonic yelled. Neither he nor Tails could move and the grip on them was getting tighter. Suddenly a hammer pounded the vine holding Sonic and released him.

"What?" Sonic said looking confused. The hammer hit the vine holding Tails and dropped him as well. Amy was standing behind them with Cream and Cheese.

"Are you two okay?" She asked with laughter in her voice. (**Sonic sweat dropped.)**

"Yeah we're fine." Sonic stood back up. "Thanks for saving us Amy."

"Yeah, thanks." Tails said rushing over to them. Then the rain started to pour even harder, to the point of becoming a storm. Then a large tree in front of them started to glow a deep blue color. A Chaos Emerald of the same color levitated downwards out of some of the leaves. It then submerged itself inside of the tree. The tree grew thick spiked vines like the ones that attacked Tails and Sonic before.

"This is bad." Cream said.

"Told ya Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles shoulda come here instead of us." Sonic said holding his forehead.

"I wonder what they're doing now." Amy said.

* * *

**Yeah. this chapter was much longer than normal. Well the next one will be too. I'll try to get them all the same pace soon.**


	11. The bigger they are, the harder a brawl

**This is obviously better than the other fights with Silver's party.**

* * *

Now deep within a forest, Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles had a bit of a problem. "Great job Knucklehead." Silver said. "You just had to go and crash the ship."

"Are you suggesting that it was my fault!?" Knuckles roared.

"Well, you did grab the wheel out of Silver's hands. And then we did crash into this tree." Blaze explained.

"If I hadn't grabbed the wheel, we would've past this place. Then Mephiles would've found the emerald." Knuckles said.

"We wouldn't have past it! I had everything under control!" Silver yelled with his hands glowing as if he were about to attack Knuckles.

"That's enough you two." Blaze said walking between them. "Silver you go on ahead and look for the emerald. Knuckles and I will stay here and fix the ship."

"Okay." Silver flew up and prepared to leave, but first looked back at Knuckles and Blaze. "Later Knucklehead." Knuckles picked up a rock and threw it at Silver, but, of course, he missed.

"Ugh. That annoying little brat." Knuckles said picking up the rock.

"Knuckles get over here and fix this ship." Blaze commanded.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" he asked. Blaze closed her eyes and looked down.

"You ruined it, so you fix it." Knuckles was so mad he crushed the rock in his palm.

"Fine! You'd just mess it up anyway." Knuckles grunted. Luckily Knuckles had kept some tools with him in the ship. He worked on it for a while until he finally finished in an hour.

"Hmm, not bad." Knuckles said looking at the fixed ship.

"Good job Knuckles. It almost looks better than before."

"Okay, now let's go find Silver" Knuckles said giving Blaze a thumbs up. Finding Silver in a giant deep forest wasn't easy.

"Where do ya think he is?" Knuckles asked.

"Probably somewhere getting himself into trouble. We'd better find him quickly." Then all of a sudden, they heard Silver's voice.

"BLAZE! KNUCKLES!" Silver yelled.

"Did you hear that?" Knuckles asked.

"BLAZE! HELP!" he yelled again.

"Yeah. It sounded like Silver." Blaze said looking around.

"But where is he?"

"BLAZE! KNUCKLES!"

"We're coming Silver!" Knuckles yelled as he started to run forwards. He and Blaze ran straight through a long path of trees, but still couldn't find Silver.

"BLAZE! KNCKLES!" Silver shouted again.

"Silver, where are you?" Blaze asked as she and Knuckles came to a stop.

"I'm up here." Silver answered. Knuckles and Blaze looked up to see Silver dangling in a tree with his boot wrapped in a thin green vine. He was also holding a white Chaos Emerald. Knuckles burst out laughing.

"Ha! Gee, Silver you stuck in a tree. Are you pulling my leg? No wait, that tree's pulling yours." Knuckles was rolling around on the ground as Blaze looked at him angrily.

"Knuckles" Blaze cocked her head in Silver's direction. "Get him down."

"What! Why!" Knuckles just stopped as he knew Blaze would just give him some long speech. "Hump. Fine." Knuckles climbed up the tree to get Silver, who was still mocking him.

"You know what they say Knucklehead, those who laugh at others get punished."

"Shut up Silver!" Knuckles finally got up to Silver and broke the vine with his punch. Silver used his psychokinesis to lower Knuckles and himself to the ground. When they landed Silver gave Blaze the Chaos Emerald.

"Good work Silver." Blaze said.

"How'd you end up in that tree?" Knuckles asked.

"Well when I found the Chaos Emerald, that vine just grabbed me and hit me with some pollen that paralyzed me so I couldn't get down."

"Wait if that happened before, then…" Knuckles was caught off when the white Chaos Emerald flew out of Blazes hand and submerged itself in the tree that grabbed Silver. The tree glowed white and grew extremely tall. It then grew arms, legs, and a head. (**It looked like Arborick from Spyro and the Eternal Night**.)

"Of course it forms into a giant monster." Silver said shrugging his shoulders. "Well we might as well get this over with." Silver used his psychokinesis to throw shock waves at the tree. It spun around hurling fire at the waves destroying them. (**You'd remember this attack if you played the game**.)

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!" Knuckles screamed as he used his screwdriver attack on the tree's ankles. The tree raised his foot and attempted to crush Knuckles. Knuckles dodged and punched at the tree's foot. Blaze shot a large burst of fire out of her hands aiming at the tree's knee. The tree shot more fireballs back down at her and the others. Silver tried to paralyze it, but he was too big and ended up punching Silver into another tree.

"This isn't good. He keeps absorbing our attacks and throwing them back at us." Silver said.

"We need a new strategy." Blaze said.

"Like what. This isn't like the other monster. Our attacks worked because he couldn't counter them used in a combination. This guy can actually use our powers against us." Knuckles explained.

"Well we need to try to find something he can't counter." Silver said flying up again. "Are you with me?" Blaze and Knuckles nodded at each other.

"Yeah." They answered together.

"Good, then let's do this!" Silver said lifting up some large surrounding boulders. "Look out Shadow; you've got some new competition."

* * *

**I'm doing my best with the puns yo. Sorry if they suck.**


	12. Could you lend a helping sand

**Sorry it took so long. I've been so busy. **

* * *

"Hm. I never figured Mephiles was the type to lose so easily. I guess I was right." Shadow said. He had just received his call from Knuckles about the destruction of the Chaos Emeralds' seal. Moments ago he and Rouge saw the vision the other groups had seen. Now they were in Shamar and were currently making their way through a desert, which luckily had smooth enough sand for Shadow to skate on. (**Shamar is from Sonic Unleashed if you don't know.)**

"So, what do plan on doing about this? Rouge asked. Shadow started to speed up as he answered.

"Well, first we have to find those Chaos Emeralds before Mephiles does. And seeing as we only have one left to find and it's right here." Shadow said as his normal expression changed to his evil smile. "This will be too easy." Rouge slowed down and pointed to a town in front of them.

"Hey Shadow, I think we better slow down." Shadow slowed himself down and skidded so fast he blew some sand into the air.

"So, this must be a small town." Shadow said looking around. "But where would a Chaos Emerald be?"

"Maybe in a place where it could control something." Rouge suggested. Shadow thought about where that would be.

"Somewhere like this town?" Shadow asked noticing all of the surrounding houses.

"Bingo." Rouge said winking. Shadow and Rouge walked around town asking if anyone knew anything about the emerald. No one seemed to know anything about a Chaos Emerald at all. Eventually they had asked almost everyone. Then Rouge remembered.

"Shadow, how 'bout trying your Chaos Control. Maybe you'll sense the emerald.

"Hm. That may work." And with that, Shadow glowed a golden aura. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The ground around them began to shake. Sand started flying through the air. A cyan emerald rose up from behind a rock. It launched itself toward the sky. While in the sky, sand flew up and surrounded it. Suddenly a sandstorm formed and a sand tornado that glowed a cyan aura was directly in front of Shadow and Rouge.

"Yeah, I totally didn't expect something like this to happen." Rouge said sarcastically.

"We have no time for this. Let's end it." Shadow charged for the tornado. However the sandstorm covered the ground with more sand. Shadow was finding it more difficult to skate. However, he felt that he had no need to skate as he had gotten close enough.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow's Chaos Control seemed to do nothing this time. Rouge, who had currently been protecting herself by hiding behind a local store, called out to Shadow.

"I don't think you can reach it. There's too much sand surrounding it." Shadow, still being unable to skate, decided to try to loosen the sand surrounding the emerald.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow jumped up a launched a Chaos Spear at the center of the tornado. The sand from the sandstorm broke the spear apart before it could even get near the sand. Rouge was able to fly, but not as high as she wanted to so she just used her Screw Kick near the bottom of the tornado. Her attack went straight through it and she came out covered in sand.

"Oh, great. Now I'll need a new outfit when we leave here." Rouge said brushing herself off. Her kick didn't seem to do anything as the sand tornado made the sandstorm stronger. Shadow and Rouge shielded their faces with their arms.

"I need to get in closer somehow." Shadow said looking around.

"Maybe you could try Chaos Control again!" Rouge screamed as she flew back into the sky. Shadow jumped up and used his hover skates to stay in the air.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow launched this attack, along with a punch to it to make sure it hit. The Chaos Blast hit the sand tornado, but didn't slow it down. However, some of the sand was blown away from it.

"Finally something worked." Rouge said daintily still in the air.

"Rouge look out!" Shadow screamed. But it was too late. A large gust of sand smacked into her and she fell into the ground. As she got up, she started to sink.

"Shadow, help!" Rouge screamed. Shadow looked back at her. "This sand turned into quicksand. Shadow was in a difficult situation, as his skates were covered in so much sand, he couldn't move. He looked at Rouge, the monster then at the ground. Shadow closed his eyes and his body glowed a golden aura. He levitated his body out of the sand.

"COME ON SONIC, LEND ME YOUR SPEED!" Shadow screamed as he dashed towards the tornado.

* * *

**I REALLY hope you're imagining as you read. It's starting to get more interesting. I hope I can update tomorrow.**


	13. Your's, vines, and ours

**I did it. I finished this chapter in time. Try to imagine this scene with heavy rain. I didn't type that much about it. Sorry about this title these puns are getting dificult.**

* * *

Sonic and his team were now faced with a large problem. A large tree in front of them was glowing a deep blue color and had giant, thorn covered vines on it. Rain was still pouring as hard as a storm.

"Okay everyone; let's do this like we always do." Sonic used his spin attack on the tree, or rater he would have if he hadn't gotten knocked back by one of the vines. He flew back and slammed against another tree.

"Sonic are you okay?" Cream shouted.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese added. Sonic forced himself up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, even though he was clearly not. Amy was extremely angered about this and charged at the tree.

"You'll pay for hurting my dear Sonic!" Amy yelled as she prepared to strike the tree. However the tree shot some of its thorns at Amy. They were too fast for Amy to dodge, but Sonic grabbed her in time.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Tails screamed as he ran up to the tree. "Just try to hurt me!" Unfortunately, not only did the tree listen, but it grabbed Tails' tails and was flinging him around. (**Similar to Sonic the Werehog using the beat down in Sonic Unleashed**.)

"Tails, I'm comin' for ya!" Sonic dashed to where Tails was getting attacked. When the vine was about to hit Tails against the ground, Sonic grabbed his hands. Sonic wasn't strong enough to pull Tails free, but he didn't let go. Sonic was being pulled back slowly and his shoes were starting to push up dirt, which actually was helpful since the rain was turning it into thick mud.

"Sonic just let go before it hurts you." Sonic winked at Tails and made his grip on his hands even tighter.

"I'm not letting him go so you might as well give up!" Sonic yelled at the tree. The tree let go of both Sonic and Tails by hurling them into the air. While in the air, they were smacked by another spiked vine. This time they landed on the ground next to Cream and Amy.

"Sonic, Tails are you two okay?" Amy asked worried. Sonic answered, "We're not giving up that easy."

"Yeah, we're just getting started." Tails added rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I'm not letting it get away with this!" Amy yelled as she charged at it. She bashed the tree with her Piko Piko Hammer. The tree countered by wrapping vines all around itself as a shield. However, Amy still struck the vines surrounding it.

"Amy, stop!" Sonic yelled.

"Huh?" Amy stopped and looked back at him. Sonic ran up to her so fast, it seemed that he appeared there by teleporting.

"Don't waste your energy, not yet."

"But…but Sonic." Amy said almost whining.

"Listen, that guy's just protecting himself. He can't feel any attacks right now." Sonic pulled Amy back to Tails and Cream. "We need to get him to drop his shields.

"I've got it." Tails said. (Bright idea pose.) Tails flew to one of the branches on the tree and started rustling in the leaves. Just as he expected, the tree removed one of the vines surrounding itself and reached for Tails. "Alright it worked!" Tails cheered.

"Yeah, but look out!" Sonic yelled.

"Huh?" Tails quickly jumped off the tree branch and flew back to the others.

'Wow Tails, how'd you know that would happen?" Cream asked.

"Well, I figured it would only move its vines in an attempt to grab us." Tails said blushing. (By the way he blushing because of embarrassment since his idea worked and they were so amazed.)

"Okay, now we can hit it!" Sonic said using his spin attack. Sonic was spinning into it so much; some of the bark from the tree was coming off.

"Alright, Sonic!" Tails cheered.

"You can do it Sonic!" Amy cheered as well.

"Go Sonic; Chao chao!" Cream and Cheese shouted. Sonic, still drilling, stopped and jumped backwards to finish the tree off.

"Okay, let's do this!" Sonic shouted jumping at the tree. "Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, I hope you're working just as hard as we are." And Sonic lunged towards the tree.

* * *

**Sorry about the chapter. It wasn't really interesting was it. I'll try to improve the next one since Knuckles, Silver and Blaze will be there and they're all fierce.**


	14. All bark, but no bite

Now deep within a forest, Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles had a bit of a problem. "Great job Knucklehead." Silver said. "You just had to go and crash the ship."

"Are you suggesting that it was my fault!?" Knuckles roared.

"Well, you did grab the wheel out of Silver's hands. And then we did crash into this tree." Blaze explained.

"If I hadn't grabbed the wheel, we would've past this place. Then Mephiles would've found the emerald." Knuckles said.

"We wouldn't have past it! I had everything under control!" Silver yelled with his hands glowing as if he were about to attack Knuckles.

"That's enough you two." Blaze said walking between them. "Silver you go on ahead and look for the emerald. Knuckles and I will stay here and fix the ship."

"Okay." Silver flew up and prepared to leave, but first looked back at Knuckles and Blaze. "Later Knucklehead." Knuckles picked up a rock and threw it at Silver, but, of course, he missed.

"Ugh. That annoying little brat." Knuckles said picking up the rock.

"Knuckles get over here and fix this ship." Blaze commanded.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" he asked. Blaze closed her eyes and looked down.

"You ruined it, so you fix it." Knuckles was so mad he crushed the rock in his palm.

"Fine! You'd just mess it up anyway." Knuckles grunted. Luckily Knuckles had kept some tools with him in the ship. He worked on it for a while until he finally finished in an hour.

"Hmm, not bad." Knuckles said looking at the fixed ship.

"Good job Knuckles. It almost looks better than before."

"Okay, now let's go find Silver" Knuckles said giving Blaze a thumbs up. Finding Silver in a giant deep forest wasn't easy.

"Where do ya think he is?" Knuckles asked.

"Probably somewhere getting himself into trouble. We'd better find him quickly." Then all of a sudden, they heard Silver's voice.

"BLAZE! KNUCKLES!" Silver yelled.

"Did you hear that?" Knuckles asked.

"BLAZE! HELP!" he yelled again.

"Yeah. It sounded like Silver." Blaze said looking around.

"But where is he?"

"BLAZE! KNUCKLES!"

"We're coming Silver!" Knuckles yelled as he started to run forwards. He and Blaze ran straight through a long path of trees, but still couldn't find Silver.

"BLAZE! KNCKLES!" Silver shouted again.

"Silver, where are you?" Blaze asked as she and Knuckles came to a stop.

"I'm up here." Silver answered. Knuckles and Blaze looked up to see Silver dangling in a tree with his boot wrapped in a thin green vine. He was also holding a white Chaos Emerald. Knuckles burst out laughing.

"Ha! Gee, Silver you stuck in a tree. Are you pulling my leg? No wait, that tree's pulling yours." Knuckles was rolling around on the ground as Blaze looked at him angrily.

"Knuckles" Blaze cocked her head in Silver's direction. "Get him down."

"What! Why!" Knuckles just stopped as he knew Blaze would just give him some long speech. "Hump. Fine." Knuckles climbed up the tree to get Silver, who was still mocking him.

"You know what they say Knucklehead, those who laugh at others get punished."

"Shut up Silver!" Knuckles finally got up to Silver and broke the vine with his punch. Silver used his psychokinesis to lower Knuckles and himself to the ground. When they landed Silver gave Blaze the Chaos Emerald.

"Good work Silver." Blaze said.

"How'd you end up in that tree?" Knuckles asked.

"Well when I found the Chaos Emerald, that vine just grabbed me and hit me with some pollen that paralyzed me so I couldn't get down."

"Wait if that happened before, then…" Knuckles was caught off when the white Chaos Emerald flew out of Blazes hand and submerged itself in the tree that grabbed Silver. The tree glowed white and grew extremely tall. It then grew arms, legs, and a head. (**It looked like Arborick from Spyro and the Eternal Night**.)

"Of course it forms into a giant monster." Silver said shrugging his shoulders. "Well we might as well get this over with." Silver used his psychokinesis to throw shock waves at the tree. It spun around hurling fire at the waves destroying them. (**You'd remember this attack if you played the game**.)

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!" Knuckles screamed as he used his screwdriver attack on the tree's ankles. The tree raised his foot and attempted to crush Knuckles. Knuckles dodged and punched at the tree's foot. Blaze shot a large burst of fire out of her hands aiming at the tree's knee. The tree shot more fireballs back down at her and the others. Silver tried to paralyze it, but he was too big and ended up punching Silver into another tree.

"This isn't good. He keeps absorbing our attacks and throwing them back at us." Silver said.

"We need a new strategy." Blaze said.

"Like what. This isn't like the other monster. Our attacks worked because he couldn't counter them used in a combination. This guy can actually use our powers against us." Knuckles explained.

"Well we need to try to find something he can't counter." Silver said flying up again. "Are you with me?" Blaze and Knuckles nodded at each other.

"Yeah." They answered together.

"Good, then let's do this!" Silver said lifting up some large surrounding boulders. "Look out Shadow; you've got some new competition."


	15. Battle of the sand

**So sorry it took so long. But at least I typed this in 2 days.**

* * *

Shadow charged towards the sand tornado and punched straight through it. Rouge, who was still sinking, called out to Shadow. "Hey Shadow, still sinking over her." She said in her singing voice. Shadow looked back at her and ran towards her to pull her out.

"If this creature can control the sand, I'd suggest you stay in the air." Shadow said after getting her out. "I'll try to attack it from the bottom, you aim for the top.

"Fine with me." She said taking off. Shadow jumped forward as close to the monster as he could get.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow's spears broke of more groups of sand, but the monster itself never seemed to get smaller than it already was. Suddenly the monster glowed a cyan aura. It shot out was seemed like a flood of sand on top of Shadow.

"Shadow are you okay?" Rouge said in a normal tone. No answer came for the pile of sand. Rouge aimed a Screw Kick towards the top of the monster. However it formed a giant shield in front of the area Rouge was trying to hit. She couldn't get through, but she kept spinning. They seemed like an even match. Shadow emerged from the sand and was no longer glowing gold. He saw Rouge kicking at the shield. He jumped straight at in and shattered it in a single punch.

"Gee thanks Shadow." Rouge said posing. Shadow looked around.

"There must be some way to weaken this thing without us wasting our strength." Shadow looked around the small town behind them. He saw a medium sized black buggy next to a small shop. (**Bet this brings back memories.)**

"Let's try that buggy. It appears that it is loaded with missiles."

"Missiles. If you're Chaos energy didn't work, what makes you think missiles will?" Rouge said almost yelling.

"Whether or not you want to, I have but one mission; to stop Mephiles." Shadow skated off to the buggy and Rouge disdainfully followed. He jumped in and started the buggy.

"This better work." Rouge said still complaining.

"You might wanna buckle up. This'll get rough quickly." Shadow said turning the key. The sand tornado forced the sandstorm to hit harder in Shadow and Rouges direction. Shadow drove the buggy right in front of the tornado and stated firing the missiles. They broke pieces off of the tornado, but it still never seemed to get smaller.

"Hm." Shadow said looking at the part where the missiles came from. "Maybe this'll help. Shadow fired more missiles, but this time he hit them with his Chaos Spears. When they hit the tornado they did more damage than they had the entire fight.

"This is getting quite interesting." Shadow said smiling his evil grin.

"Shadow slow down." Rouge said. However, Shadow just drove faster to the other side of the tornado.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted as launched he more Chaos Spears at the tornado. While the spears were making their way to the tornado, Shadow fired more missiles. Rouge was desperately trying to speak as the sand was blowing into her face.

"Sh...Shadow." Rouge coughed. "I said slow down!" Shadow still kept up the same pace he was on.

"I said you didn't have to be here. I you wanna get out, do it now." Shadow yelled with his eyes still on the road. (**Or technically desert**.) Rouge just closed her eyes and folder her arms. Shadow launched more missiles and Chaos Spears towards the tornado. The tornado glowed cyan again and attacked the buggy with a small mudslide. Shadow nearly flipped the buggy over trying to keep it from getting totally damaged by the mud. As Shadow and Rouge came to, they noticed that the monster was throwing sand everywhere around it.

"Looks like he's having a temper tantrum." Rouge said.

"There's something odd about this." Shadow said looking at the monster in a serious stare.

"Odd about what?" Rouge asked. Shadow didn't answer, but rather he fired more missiles towards the top of the monster. Sand started flying everywhere at it broke off of the monster.

"Shadow could you please lighten up?" Rouge said covering her face. The tornado glowed cyan and threw sand of the same color towards the buggy.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow's Chaos Spears destroyed the sand before it could reach him.

"It appears that it doesn't have a wide vary of attacks. We can power him down this way." Shadow explained.

"And how are we to do that?" Rouge asked. Just as Shadow started to think, he realized that the buggy seemed to be sinking. Shadow looked down to see what was happening.

"What. Quicksand." Shadow said as he jumped out of the buggy.

"Not again." Rouge said flying out of it. "Great now what do we do with no missiles.

"We're going to do this the way I normally do." Shadow said getting up. "Sonic better hurry up, were about to be done here, CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

**Yeah it wasn't that interesting. Don't worry the puns are almost over.**


	16. Ringing in the rain

**Sorry about the wait again. I tried to make this one good and origonal.**

* * *

Sonic was still drilling his way through the tree. Suddenly the tree glowed dark blue again. Then out of nowhere a vine smacked Sonic away. Sonic was smacked into a tree, but got up quickly. "Hey, how did that happen?" Sonic said in a moaning voice.

"Sonic are you okay!" Amy screamed.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tails flew towards the tree.

"I'll handle this!" he yelled. Tails punched the tree, but it had no effect. The tree grabbed Tails by his tails and threw him backwards. Tails landed on top of Sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed.

"Tails!" Cream yelled. Sonic and Tails got up and got ready to attack again. Amy was beating on one of the vines with her hammer. The hurricane like rain got much harder. In fact, it was starting to flood around them.

"Hey! Hey! If this water gets any higher we'll have a problem." Sonic yelled holding up one foot.

"Sonic would you stop complaining!" Amy yelled still hitting the vine.

"Oh, alright." Sonic dashed towards the tree. He jumped up and stated a spin dash. But, when he was a few inches away from it he was knocked to the side.

"Sonic! You'll pay for that!" Tails screamed. Tails flew towards the tree and started flying in front of it. Whenever one of the vines would try to hit him, he'd move out of the way so it would hit itself. Amy also continued pounding on the tree.

"What the." Sonic thought. "How'd that happen?" Sonic ran up to the tree again and tried to punch it. Just like before, he'd gotten right up to the tree it glowed blue and was fast enough to make a comeback. Sonic was knocked into the air and punched by a vine to the side. (**By that I mean he was in the air, and while he was the vine hit him**.) Sonic got up and rubbed his head.

"No, that can't be." Sonic said as he pulled the Chaos Emerald from behind his back. (**Ya know, like they do in the anime and in the games**) "So then, it can use Chaos Control." Meanwhile, Tails and Amy had gotten captured by the vines and were being spun around.

"Sonic! Help!" They both screamed together.

"Of course, so that's why." Sonic said thinking, while at the same time ignoring Tails and Amy. "When I attacked before, it used Chaos Control to stop time and counter my attack."

"Sonic, Sonic help, its got Tails and Amy, Sonic!" Cream screamed as she was running from a vine.

"Huh!" Sonic finally looked up and saw a vine grab Cream. "Cream, Amy, Tails!" Sonic ran over to them and kicked them out of the vine holding them. They all fell down looking angrily at Sonic.

"Gee thanks for helping so quickly." Tails said folding his arms.

"Yeah thanks Sonic." Amy said upset. Even Cream looked angrily at Sonic.

"Uh, sorry. You guys okay." Sonic said rubbing the back of his head. (**Like they do in all animes**) They all pouted and turned their heads away.

"Yeah, didn't think so." Sonic said as he sped away. "Oh, yeah I just realized whenever it glows blue it's using Chaos Control. This was enough to get everyone's attention.

"What!" They all screamed together.

"Yeah, Chaos Control. But don't worry I'll handle it."

"Sonic wait!" Tails screamed.

"What?" Sonic yelled looking back.

"You'll need this!" Tails threw a ring to Sonic. The ring landed perfectly in Sonic's hand.

"I got it!" Sonic used his spin dash and sawed the vine that grabbed Tails, Amy, and Cream in half.

"All right Sonic!" Amy yelled. "I'll help too. ROSE TYPHOON!" Amy swung her hammer and pounded it on one of the roots. A gust of pink wind spread out in all directions. When it hit the tree it started glowing red and shining.

"Huh?" Sonic looked back at the tree. It started shaking as it glowed different shades of red. "Let's finish it off. Sonic closed his hand at the ring glowed a bright golden light. The light surrounded Sonic and he used his spin dash again. This attack was so powerful, that Sonic broke straight through the tree. Sonic curved his attack into the air to avoid what was about to happen next. The tree shot out dark blue lights and then exploded. The heavy rain returned to normal. Afterwards, Sonic landed in front of Tails, Amy, Cream, and Cheese. They all turned to each other. Sonic held out the Chaos Emerald and ring in one hand and gave a thumbs up with the other.

"We did it." He said winking as well.

"Yes, and that's one more to the collection." Tails said returning a thumbs up.

"Yay!" Cream and Amy cried. (**Cried of happiness**.)

"So just one more emerald is left, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, so let's hurry." Tails said as he started flying back to the Sonic plane. Sonic gave Amy the emerald, put her on his back and started running as well. Cream and Cheese also flew along.

"Why are we in such a hurry Tails?" Amy asked.

"Well we haven't seen Mephiles around us anywhere there were emeralds. I assume he went to get the final one while we were all somewhere else." Tails explained.

"Then let's go!" Sonic grabbed one of Tails' hands and one of Cream's. Sonic sped up and stopped right in front of the ship. They all climbed in and took off to their final destination.

* * *

The next chaper I'll try to do and put up by Friday.


	17. Can't take defeat, get outta the forest

**Whew, longest chapter yet. Sorry about being a day late.**

* * *

Knuckles threw a punch at the monster's leg. Blaze shot another blast of fire at the monster's body. Once again he spun around at threw the fire off of his body. "This isn't working." Knuckles said looking up at the monster. Blaze simply looked at Knuckles with an upset expression. "Silver, how's it going up there?!" Knuckles yelled to Silver, who was attacking from above.

"Not so good Knuckles!" He called back. Silver got into the 'The Thinker' pose as he tried to think of a plan. "Okay if combinations won't work, and single attacks won't work, what will defeat this guy?" As Silver was floating a giant arm made of tree bark smacked him into a wall behind him. (**Seriously, you'll need to have seen Spyro Eternal Night to know the surroundings**)

"SILVER!" Knuckles yelled. "You'll pay for that, Blaze give me your hand." Blaze did so and Knuckles spun her around and threw her into the air. "FLAME SPIN THROW!" (**I'd like to dedicate this scene to episode 75 of the anime**.)

"Feel the power of the flames!" Blaze yelled as her hands ignited in fire. She was about to deliver a flam based punch to the monster, when it suddenly glowed a bright white aura. Then it moved its hand to block her attack.

"Huh?" Blaze said confused. Then the monster pressed down his hand and Blaze began to fall.

"Blaze!" Silver had gotten up and used his psychokinesis to catch Blaze and lower her to safety.

"Thank you, Silver" Blaze said fixing her clothes. Knuckles ran towards Blaze.

"Blaze what happened up there? It's like that thing's arm came out of nowhere."

"I don't know, but it's most likely to do that again. We should try a different strategy." Silver flew up to the monster's stomach area. The monster glowed white again and threw more fireballs at Silver. Silver grabbed them with his psychokinesis and hurled them back towards the monster's head. The monster glowed white again and he punched the fire back at Silver. Silver wasn't fast enough to evade this so he fell to the ground making a hole in the ground.

"Silver are you okay?" Blaze asked looking down at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Silver said getting up. "But I'm also confused." Knuckles and Blaze looked at Silver wearing confused expressions.

"What do y'mean Silver?" Knuckles asked.

"Something is weird about how this guy keeps defending himself from our attacks." Silver said.

"How about we try this, we'll all attack at the same time from different areas." Blaze explained. Knuckles and Silver nodded.

"Okay." They said together. Blaze ran behind the monster, Knuckles remained in front, and Silver returned to the sky.

"Okay…ready…NOW!" Knuckles yelled. Blaze started with her Fire Jump. She engulfed herself in flames and launched herself towards the monster's back. Knuckles used his Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack and launched himself towards the monster's stomach. Silver used his psychokinesis to pick up some of the surrounding trees. He threw them all at the monster's head. All three attacks were launched and were heading toward a different part of the tree beast. However, once again, the monster glowed a white aura, but this time he unleashed a blast of energy from him and blew the team away. Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze all got up in pain, but didn't show it.

"Dang, it's just as I thought." Knuckles said.

"What is it Knuckles?" Blaze asked.

"That monster can use Chaos Control." Blaze and Silver quietly gasped.

"Are you sure?" Blaze asked. Knuckles nodded.

"Yes I'm sure of it. We've seen all of the necessary evidence. When that tree was able to attack so fast that it used our abilities against us." (**Okay, prepare to start imagining in flashback form. That's in black and white**)

* * *

_"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!" Knuckles screamed as he used his screwdriver attack on the tree's ankles. The tree raised his foot and attempted to crush Knuckles. Knuckles dodged and punched at the tree's foot. Blaze shot a large burst of fire out of her hands aiming at the tree's knee. The tree shot more fireballs back down at her and the others. Silver tried to paralyze it, but he was too big and ended up punching Silver into another tree._

_"This isn't good. He keeps absorbing our attacks and throwing them back at us." Silver said._

_"We need a new strategy." Blaze said._

_"Like what. This isn't like the other monster. Our attacks worked because he couldn't counter them used in a combination. This guy can actually use our powers against us." Knuckles explained._

* * *

"Then when it was able to counter my combo attack with Blaze."

"_SILVER!" Knuckles yelled. "You'll pay for that, Blaze give me your hand." Blaze did so and Knuckles spun her around and threw her into the air. "FLAME SPIN THROW!"_

_"Feel the power of the flames!" Blaze yelled as her hands ignited in fire. She was about to deliver a flam based punch to the monster, when it suddenly glowed a bright white aura. Then it moved its hand to block her attack._

* * *

"And finally the triple attack we hit him with at completely different areas around him."

"_Okay…ready…NOW!" Knuckles yelled. Blaze started with her Fire Jump. She engulfed herself in flames and launched herself towards the monster's back. Knuckles used his Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack and launched himself towards the monster's stomach. Silver used his psychokinesis to pick up some of the surrounding trees. He threw them all at the monster's head. All three attacks were launched and were heading toward a different part of the tree beast. However, once again, the monster glowed a white aura, but this time he unleashed a blast of energy from him and blew the team away. Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze all got up in pain, but didn't show it._

* * *

"All of those times it seemed like this creature was moving at an extremely fast speed, when it actually used Chaos Control to stop time." Knuckles explained. Silver looked around and Blaze looked at the ground. Silver suddenly gasped.

"Wait a minute, I've got an idea." Silver said.

"What is it, Silver?" Blaze asked calmly.

"We'll use Chaos Control as a counter." Silver said pulling the purple Chaos Emerald from behind his back.

"It might work." Knuckles said raising his fists. "Okay here's the plan, we'll weaken it as best as we can; Silver you use Chaos Control to counter his Chaos Control against us."

"Right." Silver said. Blaze shot a blast of fire towards the monster's stomach. The tree caught on fire and started burning. Knuckles jumped up and used his Uppercut on the burning area. The tree creature spun around and threw the flames off of himself. Blaze and Knuckles jumped away to dodge the flames. The tree used Chaos Control to launch a punch at Silver. Before the attack was five inches from his body, Silver used Chaos Control.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Silver stopped time and jumped out of the way of the attack. "Whoa it worked." The tree's hand had launched itself so hard that it was stuck in the ground. Silver used psychokinesis to grab the monster's hand and keep it in the ground. "Alright guys I've got him, hit him now while you can. Blaze used her pyrokinesis to raise fire from the ground and burn the monster's entire body. Knuckles jumped onto the creature's back and used his Quake Punch. The monster broke free of Silver's psychokinesis and attempted to step on him.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Silver stopped time again and moved away from the monster's foot. This time monster's foot was stuck in the ground so Knuckles jumped into the air preparing to use his Screwdriver attack. Blaze raised a tornado of fire directly under the spot where the monster's foot was. Once the fire was gone Knuckles landed his attack on the tree's burned foot. The monster grabbed his foot and started hopping around in pain.

"This is it; it's time to end this."Silver used his psychokinesis to fly Knuckles, Blaze, and himself towards the monster's back. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The trio launched themselves straight through the tree's back surrounded in Blaze's flames with Knuckles using a Charge Punch. When they emerged, Silver now had two emeralds in his hands. The tree beast had burned down, and the fire soon burned itself out. The forest was peaceful once again.

"Well that was easy." Knuckles said looking proud.

"Yeah, from your perspective." Silver said handing him the emeralds.

"Well we have our two emeralds, so let's go meet up with Sonic." Blaze said. Knuckles gave a thumbs up.

"Sure, then lets head back to the ship." The three ran off back to their ship.

* * *

**One more pun chapter, and then we move on to Mephiles**


	18. Dust the two of us

**So sorry about the wait.**

* * *

Shadow's Chaos Control paused the tornado's sandstorm. "Okay, now that we can see, let's try to end this." Shadow grabbed Rouge's hand and spun her around so fast; he looked like a tornado himself. Shadow came to an immediate stop and threw Rouge as if she were a baseball.

"SCREW KICK!" Rouge said as she drilled a hole straight through the tornado. This time, however, the tornado did not fill the hole in with more sand. Instead it glowed cyan and shot a beam out of the hole aiming straight at Shadow.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow paused the beam aiming for him and moved out of the way. He also got behind the monster and used his Chaos Blast. Rouge flew above the monster and dove down and cut straight through the sand again. Shadow used his Spin Dash and cut another hole through the creature. Once he turned around he saw another beam coming towards him. "Chaos…." But the monster was too fast; Shadow was blasted and the Chaos Emerald fell out of Shadow's hand.

"Shadow." Rouge said calmly with a worried expression. Shadow lifted his head and reached for the emerald. However the monster grabbed him, with a hand made of sand, and began shocking him. "Shadow what's happening?!" Now Rouge sounded worried.

"It's…using some kind of…Chaos Control!" Rouge grabbed the Chaos Emerald off of the ground and threw it to Shadow. He caught it and held it into the air.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" The sand hand broke into pieces and the monster was now being shocked. "It appears I've reversed its attack.

"So that thing can use Chaos Control?" Rouge asked staring at the creature.

"Yes, and if we don't keep our guard up, he'll find some way to defeat us." Shadow ran up to it and used his Black Tornado attack. (**Just for the record, I didn't know whether or not that was a physical attack or not, or even what game it's in so please bare with me**.) The tornado broke into pieces and fell to the ground. Shadow ran back to Rouge. "Was that it?" Shadow walked up closer to where the monster originally was. "Wait, where's the Chaos Emerald?!" Suddenly the ground started shaking. Then multiple Shadow's made of sand came up from the ground. Each one was glowing cyan.

"Oooooooh now ain't this somethin'." Rouge said.

"Yeah, this will be too easy. These are just weak replicas." Shadow punched one of them and it broke into dust. Next he used his Metal Storm, but rather than lifting Omega, he lifted one of the sand Shadows. Rouge then kicked it into a line of more clones, destroying them. "Did you really think you could defeat the original?" Shadow asked smiling his evil grin. One of the sand Shadow's used a Chaos Spear hitting Shadow in the back. Shadow fell to the ground dropping the Chaos Emerald. Another one of the sand Shadows picked it up.

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off of my precocious emerald." Rouge screamed. Rouge dove down and tried to grab the emerald. The sand Shadow threw it to another and he skated away. Rouge then proceeded to chase that one. Finally that one passed it to another who skated away. The next Shadow ran a short distance until Rouge appeared in front of him. "All right sand man, hand over the emerald!" Rouge jumped towards the sand Shadow, but he used Chaos Control to get away. Meanwhile, Shadow had finally gotten up holding his arm in pain. However, he quickly changed his posture to show he was about to continue in the battle.

"So those phonies can use Chaos Control and well as my other abilities as well." Shadow looked at Rouge; who was still being taunted by the sand Shadows. "Hm, finally a real challenge." Shadow dashed over to the sand Shadow holding the emerald and kicked him in the back. The sand Shadow dropped the emerald and had a hole going straight through him. Rouge picked up the emerald and rubbed in on her face. Shadow ran over to her and snatched it away from her. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow vanished.

"Shadow, Shadow, where'd you go?" Rouge asked. Suddenly Rouge found herself surrounded by the sand Shadows. Rouge jumped up and used her Tornado Kick on a few of them. The rest jumped up and tried to crush her at once. Rouge shielded he face with her arms. Shadow then reappeared.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow stopped time and used his Chaos Blast to destroy the surrounding sand Shadows.

"Took ya long enough." Rouge said looking annoyed.

"This isn't over yet." Shadow said looking straight forward. (**The anime stare**) The piles of sand that used to be sand hedgehogs had now changed into sand bats that looked just like Rouge; outfit and all.

"Uggg, as if I really look like that!" Rouge jumped up and used her shriek attack. The sand Rouges grabbed their ears and tried to protect them from Rouge's screaming. One of the sand Rouges also jumped up and also shrieked and brought Rouge to her knees.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow jumped up and punched the shrieking sand Rouge. She broke into pieces. Shadow then used his spin dash to destroy all of the other sand Rouges.

"Is it over yet?" Rouge said getting up. Her question was answered as the ground began to shake. This time a mixture of sand Shadows and Rouges formed. Shadow and Rouge exchanged looks. As expected Shadow ran over to the hedgehogs and Rouge went to the bats. They punched, kicked, and used a variety of attacks to break down their sand look-alikes.

"I'm getting quite annoyed with this." Shadow held up the Chaos Emerald. "I am finished here, CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow used his Chaos Rift to create a rift in time and space. He used the Chaos Emerald to launch it towards the sand Shadows and Rouges. The real Rouge jumped out of the way. All, but one of the sand creatures remained; and it was one Rouge was holding by the arm. This sand Shadow's cyan glow was much brighter than all of the others.

"I believe you have something for me." Rouge spun around and flung that Shadow towards the real Shadow.

"Goodbye Shadow." Shadow said taunting the sand Shadow as he punched him in the stomach. When Shadow's hand emerged from the sand Shadow's body he was holding the cyan Chaos Emerald. The remains of the sand Shadow blew into the dust. All of the citizens came out of hiding and cheered for Shadow and Rouge. Rouge waved to some, but Shadow merely walked away.

"Okay Shadow how do we get to Sonic." Rouge said accompanying him. Shadow looked around until he saw a motorcycle. (**More memories**)

"Let's try that bike." Shadow said getting on it. Rouge didn't really want to travel by bike, but she knew Shadow would leave behind if he found it necessary.

"Oh, fine." They got on the bike and rode away, ready to face the final chanenge.

* * *

**Yay the puns are over! Now for the Mephiles arc, as I'll call it. Also if you like the Chipmunks and Chipettes and the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series, read the story Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Las Mes. It's in my favorites.**


	19. Mephiles the Dark returns

**I thought this would take long, but it only took three days, enjoy.**

* * *

Knuckles, Blaze, and Silver were trying to find their way out of the forest. Knuckles was leading them with the map Tails had given them. "Okay so according to this, we should be going the right way."

"I don't know Knuckles, something seems wrong here." Silver said. "Why don't we land for a second?" Knuckles landed the ship and they all got out

"Knuckles let me see the map." Blaze asked.

"Uh, okay I guess." Knuckles handed Blaze the map. She and Silver began looking at the area where they were. Knuckles was looking around in annoyance. Silver and Blaze were discussing the map while Knuckles started getting impatient. "Will you two hurry up?!" Suddenly Knuckles noticed that the ground around him started getting higher. "Hey, what the…?" Knuckles looked down to see his feet in quicksand. "Silver, Blaze help!"

"Yes that's right we're on the right path." Silver said not noticing Knuckles' cries for help.

"Silver, a little help over here!" Knuckles said still sinking.

"Okay Knuckles were on the right, what the…." Blaze said turning around. "Knuckles are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Knuckles said looking annoyed. Silver chuckled.

"Gee Knuckles; you're not very good in forests are you."

"Silver" Blaze said sternly yet still in her calm tone. "Get him out of there." Silver sighed and used his ESP to lift Knuckles out of the quicksand.

"You know what they say Silver, bad things happen to those who laugh at others." Knuckles said mocking him. They got back into the ship and headed out. Eventually the team had found their way out of the forest and into a small field.

"So where to now?" Silver asked.

"We're meeting up with Sonic, were he's going the map shows the final Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald. Suddenly a large bright beam shot into the air and destroyed part of the ship.

"Hey! What's happening?!" Knuckles yelled. Their ship was now falling towards a cluster of rocks. "Everybody out!" Knuckles screamed. He jumped out and started gliding, Silver was flying with psychokinesis, and Blaze simply jumped out of the ship. They all landed safely however the ship was badly damaged.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Blaze yelled. Suddenly they heard a deep-voiced laughter.

"MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, it's so good to finally see you again; Silver and company." Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles looked in astonishment to see Mephiles standing in front of them. He was in his Shadow doppelganger form.

"MEPHILES!" They all screamed simultaneously. Mephiles took a few steps forward.

"It's been a while; now if you please, I'll be taking those Chaos Emeralds now." Mephiles extended his hand as if expecting them to actually give him the emeralds.

"Mephiles, you'll never get the emeralds!" Silver charged up his psychokinesis and threw it as an energy wave. Mephiles moved to the side to dodge.

"You've made a great mistake, Silver." Mephiles changed into his crystalline form. "Now, you will give me the emeralds or I will have to use force."

"Well then you'll have to force us." Knuckles growled.

"Very well then, prepare for the end." Mephiles created what seemed like one hundred copies of himself. They all surrounded Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze. "Attack, my shadows!" (**As in, he's telling his copies to attack**) Knuckles jumped in the center of a few of them. He grabbed one by the arm and swung it around to knock the others away. Blaze raised fire from the ground, burning a bunch of clones that surrounded her. Silver grabbed some of the clones with his psychokinesis and threw them at others. All of the injured clones had turned to dust. Blaze turned into a fire tornado and charged into a line of clones. One of them, however, grabbed the fire tornado and threw Blaze backward. Blaze skidded backwards to try to get herself together. As she was preparing to fire another attack the clone that stopped her shot a beam at her. Blaze lit her hands with fire and intercepted the beam. Smoke surrounded the area.

"Hm; not bad, but not good enough." Blaze punched the clone with her fire coated fist.

"Time for you to disappear Mephiles!" Silver pulled the white Chaos Emerald from behind his back. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Silver grabbed more of the clones with is ESP Power and, this time, threw them at Mephiles. Mephiles stopped time himself and moved out of the way of Silver's attack. Until now, Knuckles was beating the clones as if he were a professional boxer. Now he was surrounded by five. They were all preparing to launch a beam at once. Blaze jumped next to Knuckles and raised more fire from the ground to burn all five.

"Thanks Blaze." Knuckles said as he and Blaze turned to look at Silver. The Mephiles clones were flying around him trying to get the emeralds from him. Sliver threw Knuckles the emerald, but it was only a distraction. While the clones were looking at Knuckles, Silver used his homing attack to defeat the surrounding clones.

"It doesn't matter how many of them you defeat, you know." Mephiles said looking down at the three.

"Mephiles, why don't you come down here, and fight us yourself?!" Knuckles yelled.

"Dance my shadows, destroy them!" Silver flew behind Mephiles and shot him in the back with another psychokinesis wave. Mephiles fell to the ground. "You little…!" Blaze shot a blast of fire at Mephiles. He struggled to get up.

"Mephiles leave at once or you will be sorry!" Blaze yelled lighting up her hands.

"Take this!" Mephiles fired a black ball of dark energy towards Knuckles and Blaze. (**That attack from the Shadow boss battle**) Knuckles used his Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack on the energy ball and destroyed it. Silver grabbed Mephiles in his psychokinetic powers. While he was holding Mephiles, Blaze shot a blast of fire at him. As Mephiles was in pain, Silver let Mephiles go. Knuckles then grabbed Mephiles spun around, and threw him into a line of his clones. Mephiles started to ooze into his liquid state and sink into the ground.

"Where'd he go?" Silver asked looking around cautiously.

"Don't let your guard down; he could come up from anywhere." Blaze said igniting her hands. Suddenly a swarm of Mephiles clones surrounded Knuckles, Blaze and Silver. They flew around them in circles.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Silver destroyed all of the shadows leaving black dust in the air. Mephiles appeared behind all three of them and fired a black energy ball knocking them all down. The white Chaos Emerald fell out of Silver's hand.

"T-t-the Chaos Emerald." Silver said grunting. Silver reached for it, but Mephiles appeared and grabbed it before him.

"MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! At last, my precious emerald has returned." Mephiles looked down at the team on the ground. "Now, I believe you have another for me."

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE, MEPHILES!" Knuckles had somehow gotten up and punched Mephiles in the back of the head. Mephiles slid across the ground. His shadow clones flew above Knuckles to use an aerial attack. Silver pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTOL!" The clones were launched backwards and vanished into thin air.

"Burn in the flames, Mephiles!" Blaze raised fire from the ground and Mephiles was launched into the air. The white Chaos Emerald fell out of his hand. Knuckles ran over and grabbed it.

"Yes! Got it!" Knuckles proudly held up the emerald. Mephiles, who was directly behind Knuckles, shot another black energy ball to Knuckles' back. Knuckles was blasted into Silver and Blaze. Despite the intense power, Knuckles was still holding the white Chaos Emerald.

"I've had enough of you!" Mephiles charged up another dark energy ball. Silver and Blaze got up and helped Knuckles. Once Knuckles was standing, Mephiles had finished charging his attack. He flung it at Knuckles. Knuckles was hit and knocked back into Silver and Blaze again.

They all struggled to get up.  
"Mephiles!" Silver yelled in anger.

"You…won't…have…these…emeralds." Knuckles said panting. Blaze shot a blast of fire at Mephiles. His remaining clones shielded him from the attack and vanished into thin air. Knuckles ran up to use his Uppercut attack. Mephiles shot another dark energy attack at him. The Chaos Emerald flew into the air and Blaze caught it.

"Now for your final demise." Mephiles prepared another attack. However, this wasn't the same attack he'd been using. This was the Dark Chaos Lance. (**The fan-named attack that destroyed Sonic in the 06 game.) **Mephiles shot the attack from his right hand.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Silver and Blaze simultaneously used Chaos Control to try to stop the beam. However, they weren't fast enough. Silver and Blaze were knocked back into Knuckles. Mephiles changed back into his regular form. He walked over to the injured team and picked up the Chaos Emeralds. Mephiles began to walk away as he heard a grunting voice.

"Mephiles…what have you…done to them?" Knuckles said lifting up is head. Mephiles looked down. Silver was lying down with purple electricity sparkling his body, while Blaze was in the same state, but with white electricity.

"They're okay. It appears that when they used Chaos Control, it shielded them from the true affects of my attack. However, they are paralyzed under with Chaos energy." Mephiles held up the two emeralds. "Now I believe Shadow has something for me, farewell Knuckles; CHAOS CONTROL!" Mephiles vanished.

"Mephiles…wait." Knuckles fell back on the ground.

* * *

**I'm sure you all know what's next. Read story in favorites.**


	20. Chaos collision

**Were almost to the final fight against Mephiles. Who will prevail?**

* * *

Shadow and Rouge were still biking to Sonic's location. "Shadow, how long do you think it'll be before we get there?" Rouge asked.

"It depends; Sonic is getting farther by the minute."

"But Shadow can't we just use the Chaos Control to teleport to Sonic?"

"No, we may attract Mephiles in the process." As Shadow looks at the path in front of him he sees a dark shadowy fog in front of him. "What the?!" Shadow skidded the bike to a stop.

"What is that?" Rouge asked.

"It can't be." Shadow and Rouge jumped off of the bike. The shadow bubbled up to form a Shadow doppelganger. Mephiles looked straight at Shadow and Rouge.

"It's been too long Shadow. I've been waiting for you."

"What are you doing here?" Shadow said preparing to fight. Mephiles summoned the two emeralds he'd gotten from Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles.

"I believe you have some emeralds for me." The emeralds landed in Mephiles hands. He gave both Shadow and Rouge his creepy stare.

"Never; like I'd ever give you my precious Chaos Emeralds." Rouge pulled out one of the emeralds and began rubbing it to her face. Shadow snatched it away and looked back at Mephiles.

"You're not getting the emeralds Mephiles; if you want them, you'll have to fight for them."

"Shadow, why are you doing this?" Mephiles made the emeralds vanish again.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, we both have more power than anyone on this planet. I ask you once more; will you join me and use your powers for something worthwhile?" Shadow's expression turned angrier and fiercer.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Mephiles shielded himself from Shadow's Chaos Spear by using the Chaos Emeralds to become invincible.

"So you'd rather fight…" Mephiles changed into his crystalline form. "…then so be it." Mephiles used the Chaos Emeralds to create clones of himself. The area around them became dark and the ground resembled black ooze. (**Like the second boss fight**.) "Attack my shadows!" Mephiles' clones flew over to Shadow and Rouge and circled around them.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow's attack destroyed the surrounding clones. Rouge flew over head and Tornado Kicked some of the clones. The some other clones surrounded Shadow. They all grabbed a hold of him.

"You…unhand me!" Shadow struggled to get free, but the clones wouldn't release him.

"That's it my shadows; hold him right there." Mephiles charged up another dark energy ball. H flung it at Shadow. "TAKE THIS!"

"I don't think so!" Rouge used her Shriek Attack to stall the clones. The clones dispersed from Shadow and flew away. Shadow was free to use a Chaos Blast to destroy Mephiles' attack.

"Drown in darkness!" Mephiles sent multiple clones to Shadow and Rouge. They all prepared to attack Shadow and Rouge at once.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow paused the clones and used Chaos Spears to destroy them all. Rouge used her Tornado Kick on Mephiles. He fell to the ground instantly. The clones looked down at their boss. They all surrounded Shadow and Rouge. The clones then dove on top of Shadow and Rouge. Shadow spun around on the ground kicking the clones away. Rouge knocked some of them away. Then she flew into the sky. She dove down and used her Drill Drive on another group of clones. Shadow started to skate towards Mephiles. "CHAOS…" Mephiles hit Shadow with a dark energy attack before Shadow could attempt to attack him.

"TAKE THIS!" Mephiles attempted to throw an attack at Rouge. However Shadow used Chaos Control to destroy it. Mephiles then disappeared.

"Mephiles, I won't let you escape!" Shadow punched is way threw a line of shadows to try to find the real Mephiles. Rouge used her shriek to paralyze the Shadows. The real Mephiles was not affected by Rouge's attack, so Shadow was able to find the real one.

"MEPHILES!" Shadow's hand glowed gold preparing another attack. Mephiles began laugh maniacally while Shadow was still charging. Shadow stopped his attack and looked up at Mephiles.

"Shadow, why fight at all? I am stronger than you could ever imagine." Mephiles said looking down at him.

"Mephiles I will always fight for the emeralds. CHAOS LANCE!" Shadow's lance knocked Mephiles on the ground and caused him to crush and destroy three of his shadows. Rouge used her Thunder Shoot to paralyze Mephiles.

"How do ya like that?" Rouge said congratulating herself.

"Rouge, now!" Shadow yelled running to Rouge.

"Hm, oh yeah right." Rouge used her Thunder Shoot to launch Shadow towards Mephiles.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow knocked Mephiles out of the sky. Mephiles was struggling to get up. Shadow walked towards him. "Mephiles give up now, or I'll be forced to end this."

"Shadow this is only the beginning!" Mephiles hit Shadow with a strong gust of wind.

"Mephiles!" Shadow said shielding his face from the wind. Shadow was walking slowly against the force of the wind.

"Shadow help!" Rouge was being held by the shadows. "These guys all want to take me out at once." Rouge said smiling. (**She meant take her out on a date**.) Shadow used Chaos Control to get rid of the clones around her.

"Rouge, try to attack Mephiles from the air."

"Sure thing." Rouge flew into the air and dove down using her Tornado Kick.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Mephiles teleported to Rouge and knocked her down with a dark energy ball. Rouge hurdled to the ground as a swarm of clone started to fly up to her. Shadow jumped up and caught Rouge. The swarm of Mephiles clones tuned and prepared to attack him. Shadow took out the green Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow defeated multiple clones one-by-one by teleportation.

"All right Shadow." Rouge said clapping. "Give up Mephiles?" Rouge looked around, but didn't see Mephiles. "Mephiles?"

"Where'd he go?" Shadow asked as he landed.

"Looking for me?" Mephiles threw another attack at Shadow. Shadow intercepted it by using Chaos Control. Suddenly Shadow's body started to glow dark red. The dark ooze-like ground remained, but the rest of the surroundings returned to normal.

"Shadow?" Rouge said.

"Hm, is this…?" Mephiles said staring at Shadow.

"He's using Chaos Boost." Rouge said smiling.

"Mephiles, it's over now." Shadow lunged at Mephiles and knocked him into the ground. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow blasted Mephiles into a large pointy rock. Shadow lunged for Mephiles again.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Mephiles grabbed Shadow with a psychic power using Chaos Control. He threw Shadow into a wall behind him. Shadow fell to the ground and the green emerald fell out of his hand.

"Shadow are you okay?" Rouge asked as she ran up to him.

"I'm…fine." Shadow grunted. The green Chaos Emerald flew into Mephiles's hand.

"Shadow release the second emerald or I'll be forced to end you and your friend."

"Mephiles you're not getting these emeralds from me." Shadow said getting up.

"Technically he already has one." Rouge said. Shadow looked at her in annoyance. "All right." Rouge jumped up and used her Screw Kick. As she was about to hit Mephiles, he grabbed her foot. Once she stopped spinning, Mephiles threw her into Shadow. Shadow caught Rouge and he skidded backwards, but remained standing.

"Stay here!" Shadow yelled. He skated off. "CHAOS LANCE!" Shadow's attack went straight through the remaining clones.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Mephiles sent Shadow's attack back at him.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow used the cyan emerald to vanquish the attack completely.

"I've had enough of this Shadow." Mephiles summoned all three emeralds he had. "SINK INTO DARKNESS!" The Chaos Emeralds started to glow. Shadow and Rouge were being held by a glowing light.

"What is this?!" Shadow yelled.

"We can't move!" Rouge added. Mephiles charged up a dark energy attack.

"Farewell Shadow the Hedgehog." Mephiles launched the attack at Shadow and Rouge. Both were knocked backwards. The cyan emerald flew out of Shadow's hand and landed in front of Mephiles. He changed back into his normal form to pick it up. The ground also returned to normal. Mephiles held up the cyan emerald and looked at Shadow. He was lifting his head up.

"Mephiles…" Shadow groaned as he dropped his head.

"MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! CHAOS CONTROL!" Mephiles vanished.

* * *

**I hated this chapter; there was too much talking between Shadow and Mephiles, and I don't think Rouge got enough "screen time", but that's what I get for using a two person group. At least I liked the dialogue!**


	21. The flames of disaster

**So sorry for the wait, I've been busy with school and I had to learn so much about this fight. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, and Cheese arrived in Chun-Nan. (**You know it if you played Sonic Unleashed**) The Gaia Gate was supposedly where the last Chaos Emerald was. "Are you sure the last emerald is out here Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, and it's most likely since this is where it was once before."

"Well how come none of the other emeralds teleported to their Gaia Gates?"

"I guess the emeralds didn't want to be found that easily." Amy said.

"Right." Tails added. Tails landed the plane outside of the Gaia Gate. Sonic and the others all ran in to see a shadowy figure by the spot where the Chaos Emerald was.

"Mephiles!" Everyone yelled together. Mephiles turned around.

"I was expecting you sooner; as you must know, you're already too late." Mephiles said holding up a red Chaos Emerald.

"Mephiles, how did you get here so fast?!" Tails yelled. The Chaos Emeralds circled Mephiles.

"I had help from the Chaos Emeralds." Mephiles said holding up his hands.

"Where did you get those?!" Sonic yelled.

"Your friends and I had a little encounter. The result…" Mephiles said moving the emeralds into the sky. "…was this."

"What did you do to Shadow and Silver?!" Amy yelled. Mephiles didn't reply; he simply made the Chaos Emeralds vanish.

"Mephiles what did you do with them!" Tails yelled raising his fists.

"I have no time for this. I have to reawaken Iblis."

"Iblis?" Cream said confused.

"Iblis is a monster called the flames of disaster. It can destroy anything and can't be put out." Sonic said. He sounded as serious as a heart attack.

"That's terrible! Cream said in horror.

"Chao chao!" Cheese added.

"With Iblis and myself together, we can recreate Solaris. A super-dimensional being that will not fail for a second time." Mephiles said.

"Mephiles I don't know what you did, but it ends here!" Sonic used his spin dash on Mephiles.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Mephiles warped space and caused the Sonic to be launched into the ceiling. He fell to the ground and landed on his back.

"Now to get Iblis." Mephiles created a black ball of energy in his hand.

"Huh?" Sonic sat up. The black ball was engulfing Mephiles. "No ya don't!" Sonic ran to Amy, Tails, and Cream and grabbed all three of them.

"CHAOS…" They all jumped towards the portal with Mephiles. "…CONTROL!" All seven emeralds glowed and Sonic and friends got into the portal and teleported with Mephiles. Sonic and his team fell onto the ground.

"What just happened here?" Sonic asked confused.

"Where are we?" Amy asked looking around. They were in a volcanic area. Magma was everywhere.

"It looks like a volcano in here." Tails said. Suddenly they heard a loud growl. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! What was that?!" A large magma like snake creature with spikes on his back rose out of a pool of magma in front of them.

"Ah, Iblis. You've awakened." Mephiles said.

"Wait! If that's Iblis then that means were in Flame Core!" Sonic exclaimed.

"But, wait! How could Iblis be here? We defeated him already." Tails yelled.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Do you not remember how we got here? I used my time travel powers as well as Chaos Control." Mephiles said.

"What does that mean?" Cream asked.

"Chaos Control has the ability to warp space and time. While we traveled back in time, the Chaos Control warped space to change what happened to Iblis before. Now it is as if he was never defeated."

"So now we have to do this all over again." Sonic said annoyed.

"Well we're with you this time Sonic." Amy said lifting her hammer.

"Yeah! We'll help you now Sonic!" Tails said. Sonic looked at all three of them and winked.

"O.k.!" Sonic grabbed Cream and moved her behind some rocks. "You wait here Cream."

"O.k. we'll wait right here." Cream said

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said. Sonic ran back to Amy and Tails. Iblis growled again.

"Okay, if I remember correctly, we need draw Iblis in closer by lighting up those dark spheres." Sonic said pointing to black glowing spheres.

"Well let's do it." Tails flew up to one of the spheres. He was about to light it up, but Iblis blocked him. He then tackled Tails with his head. Tails fell on top of Sonic.

"Tails!" Amy yelled. She ran on one of the rock footholds near Iblis. Then she threw her hammer at his face. Iblis was knocked back, but he was still standing. "All right!" Amy cheered. Meanwhile Sonic made it to one of the dark spheres and hit it. Iblis had now recovered from his pain and was about to attack Amy.

"Hey Iblis!" Sonic called. Iblis looked in his direction, but was focusing on the glowing sphere**. **Sonic called Iblis with the finger gesture. Iblis "swam" over to Sonic and moved his head right in front of the glowing sphere.

"Okay, right there!" Sonic used his homing attack on Iblis, knocking him into the magma and launching himself into the air. Sonic landed on another foothold near Tails. "Hey, what's wrong? Is that size just for show?" Sonic said cockily while doing leg stretches.

"Sonic, Iblis moved away again!" Amy yelled. Sonic looked in front of him and saw Iblis where he originally was.

"Yes, Iblis, tire them out and then I'll finish them." Mephiles said.

"I'll handle this." Tails started flying to another dark sphere.

"Tails, be careful!" Cream yelled. Tails nodded and continued forward. Iblis jumped into the magma causing it to splash in the air near Tails.

"Hey!" Tails yelled annoyed. He made it to the sphere and hit it with his tails. As soon as it lit up Iblis jumped into the air.

"Here he comes!" Amy yelled. Sonic ran toward the foothold she was on. Iblis hit the sphere with his mouth. Sonic jumped up and used his homing attack on Iblis, while Amy threw her Piko Piko hammer. Sonic and Amy's hammer knocked Iblis back into the magma. Sonic jumped into the air again and grabbed Amy's hammer. Tails flew up and grabbed Sonic.

"Man that hammer is heavy!" Tails said struggling to stay in the air. Tails put Sonic back on the ground, in which he gave Amy her hammer.

"Thank you Sonic." Amy said wrapping her arm around his neck. Sonic got free from her grip and ran to the edge of the footholds. More fell in front of him from the top of the volcano so he leapt onto them to get closer to him.

"This'll take forever if he doesn't get closer, quicker." Sonic yelled.

"Don't worry Sonic, I've got this. Amy jumped on the rock that had another sphere above it. She swung her hammer and lit up the sphere. Iblis jumped into the air about to collide with the sphere. Amy jumped off of it and ran to where Sonic was. Sonic looked at Tails.

"Ready?" He asked smiling.

"Yep." Tails nodded to Sonic and he did the same. Iblis hit the sphere then Tails and Sonic did a simultaneous Spin Attack. Iblis was knocked into the magma, again, and Tails and Sonic were launched into the air. When they landed Iblis was heading towards them.

"Sonic it's coming!" Tails shouted. Iblis was ramming through the soft footholds towards Sonic, Tails, and Amy. Iblis came somewhat near the three before he stopped.

"It's dazed from the impacts. Now's our chance!" Sonic exclaimed. Amy threw her hammer while Sonic used his Homing Attack and Tails used his Spin Attack. Iblis was knocked back into the magma, but this time never came back up. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream cheered for their victory. "Ha! You lose Mephiles! Nothing you have can defeat me." Sonic said proudly. However, Mephiles simply laughed.

"You really believe it's over Sonic. In fact, it's only the beginning."

"What are you talking about?!" Amy yelled.

"I told you I changed time and space completely. That was only Iblis' weak beginning form. In the present time, an even stronger Iblis lives and is currently growing more powerful. This was all just a distraction to give the present day Iblis time to begin his destruction." Mephiles said.

"What!" Amy yelled.

"It can't be!" Tails added.

"This was part of your plan the whole time!" Sonic yelled. "Well it ends here!"

"Sorry Sonic, but I must return to my stronger Iblis. Chaos…" Sonic grabbed Amy, Tails, Cream, and Cheese, just like before, and jumped up to Mephiles. "…Control!" They all vanished.

* * *

**It's gettin' good ya'll! Read that chipunk favorites story.**


	22. The Dragon Roads

**This chapter is kinda messed up. It was supposed to explain them leavin' Chun-Nan, (backward) but instead it seems like they're going through it. (forward) Also I mixed both Chun-Nans from all of the versions to make it familiar to everyone. **

* * *

Sonic and his friends, along with Mephiles, appeared back in front of Chun-Nan's Gaia Gate. "We made it back." Sonic said looking around.

"But Iblis isn't here." Tails said.

"And everything looks okay." Cream added.

"MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Yes everything here is fine. But elsewhere a city is in entering a state of peril." Mephiles said looking at a burning city through the purple Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Mephiles vanished again.

"Oh, great. Now he'd he go this time?" Amy said falling to the ground. **(In annoyance and sadness.)**

"Hm. Well he said it was a city." Tails said thinking.

"Empire City! That's the closest city to us!"

"Then let's go!" Cream said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese cheered. As Sonic and the others were leaving the temple they heard a voice calling them.

"SONIC!" the deep voice said. Sonic looked back.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sonic asked. Everyone nodded.

"SONIC!" Another voice called. Everyone turned around to see Knuckles flying his damaged ship with Shadow running next to it.

"Knuckles, Shadow!" Everyone with Sonic said together. Knuckles stopped the ship in front of Sonic and jumped out of it. Rouge simply stepped onto the ground. Shadow skidded to a stop next to her. Inside the ship, Silver and Blaze lay with electricity still sparkling on their bodies. Sonic's team studied the other two. They looked horribly battered and bruised.

"What happened to you guys?" Sonic asked.

"Mephiles beat us all." Knuckles said raising a fist.

"What happened to Silver and Blaze?" Cream asked.

"Mephiles was going to hit Silver with the attack that defeated you before Sonic. However, it hit the Chaos Emeralds precisely when Silver and Blaze unleashed Chaos Control. They were paralyzed with Chaos energy as an effect." Knuckles explained.

"And what happened to you Shadow?" Tails asked. However, Rouge answered instead.

"Mephiles was just too strong for us." She said putting one hand on her hip.

"Silver, Blaze, are you two okay?" Cream asked kneeling down to them.

"We're…fine, but where…is Mephiles?" Silver asked.

"He's going Empire City. We've to hurry before he merges with Iblis." Sonic said.

"First we have to get out of Chun-Nan." Tails said. "Knuckles, your ship seems badly damaged. Why don't you use our plane instead?"

"I've got a better idea. You take Silver and Blaze in your plane and I'll run with Sonic and Shadow."

"You got it Knuckles." Sonic and Knuckles carried Silver and Blaze to Tails' plane. Then Amy, Tails, and Cream got in and they soared into the sky. Rouge flew up with them. Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow began running.

"So Sonic, what did Mephiles do to you guys?"

"He warped space changing everything we did to stop him the first time. Then he sent us back in time where we fought a weak form of Iblis."  
"Iblis?" Knuckles said. "You mean we have to deal with him now."

"Yeah; and worst thing is, the fight with Iblis was just a distraction so a stronger form could grow here in the present."

"Hey Sonic, you'd better save the talking for later!" Shadow yelled.

"What?" Sonic asked looking confused. Shadow pointed forward and Sonic and Knuckles saw giant clocks shooting out fire. (**They're from Sonic Unleashed and they're true name is "Egg Flame.")**

"I'll handle them!" Knuckles jumped behind the clocks and punched the back of both of them. Shadow jumped up and used Chaos Spears from above. Sonic gave them both a thumbs up. Sonic looked ahead and saw what looked like an army of Egg Flames.

"Okay, let's hurry and finish this off." Sonic used his Spin Dash to speed straight through the clocks to make a path. Shadow used Chaos Spears on the clocks to the left and Knuckles punched through the clocks on the right. Suddenly Sonic started to slow down

"What is it Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "We need to keep moving."

"Sorry Knuckles; it's just that something's not right. Usually the Egg Flames appear mostly at night on Dragon Road." Sonic said speeding up again. (**Which I recently found out isn't acctually true.**)

"Then we've got to get rid of these flames!" Knuckles looked ahead and saw clocks all along the long road. He jumped up and used Homing Attacks to move ahead. A fire coated wizard was at the end of the road. "Okay, now I know something's wrong. Those wizards only appear at night for sure."

"Iblis is probably the cause of this." Shadow said. "Seeing that he controls flames, he's probably trying to create the most fire here without using so much of his energy." Shadow skated all the way to the end of the road. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow knocked the wizard off of the edge causing him to fall in water. Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles jumped ahead to another part of the road. Out of nowhere the wizard appeared in front of them and hit them with a fire coated wand. They were knocked back into giant boxes behind them.

"Why you…" Knuckles said getting up. He ran up to punch the wizard, but Sonic grabbed him.

"Knuckles no, if you touch him you'll get burned." Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at the wizard and knocked him into a barrel of water.

"Okay, he's stunned now." Shadow said skating towards the wizard.

"I'll handle it." Sonic said as he sped past him. Sonic used his Spin Dash and the wizard vanished into thin air.

"Hey guys, look up ahead." Knuckles said. There was a long road that resembled a dragon.

"Everybody better keep up!" Sonic sped up and dashed along the "dragon road". (**Get it. Dragon Road is the name of the level and in Xbox/ps3 versions there is a road with a dragon out line**.) Meanwhile, Tails maintained speed with Sonic while in the air.

"Tails do you think we'll be able to reach Mephiles fast enough?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. This plane can go as fast as Sonic." Tails replied. As the plane with over the dragon-shaped road there was a gleaming green light between two scales.

"Hey, Tails what's that light?" Cream asked.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out." Tails dialed Sonic on his communicator watch. "Sonic we're gonna go check something out. We'll catch up later."

"Okay Tails." Sonic said. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles continued forward. Now they were faced with circular platforms with spiked features in front of them. There were also more wizards flying over the platforms.

"Let's get this over with." Shadow jumped across the platforms and made it to the other side without touching anything. (**Like getting hit by the spikes or wizards**.) Knuckles did the same.

"You ready Shadow?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded. Sonic used his Whirlwind attack to grab and carry all of the wizards to the other side of the road.

"Now Sonic!" Shadow and Sonic used an Atomic Strike to destroy all of the wizards that were in the tornado.

"Let's move on." Knuckles said jumping on to a grinding rail. (**I had no idea what else to call it**.) Sonic and Shadow followed. Meanwhile Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Rouge were trying to find the source of the glowing light.

"Something's in between those to scales." Amy said.

"I'll get it." Tails said. He reached in between the scales and grabbed something. "I got it!" Tails said. He tried to pull his hand out, but it was stuck. "Hey guys I'm stuck, help!" They all grabbed Tails' waist and pulled him. Eventually they pulled him out and they all fell back. Everyone looked in Tails' hand to see that he was holding the Master Emerald. Rouge snatched it out of his hand.

"Tails, you've found the Master Emerald." She said. Amy took it out of her hands.

"It's great that we noticed it or Mephiles might have come back and found it." Tails snatched it out of her hands.

"And now we can give it back to Knuckles." He said smiling. They all headed back to the plane to try to catch up with Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow. The three of them had now made it to a large area of grass. Large boulders were located in some areas of the grass. It appeared that a hundred Egg Flames were in the grass. Sonic and Shadow used their Atomic Strike to destroy multiple enemies at a time. When they were half way through Knuckles began to attack with Sonic instead.

"You ready Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah! Bring em' on!" Knuckles replied. They used Revolver Slams on the remaining Egg Flames in the field area. Finally at the end of the field, there was a line of Fire Wizards. Shadow and Knuckles used the Knuckles Express to defeat the wizards in one hit. Then they jumped to another dragon road. This one was very long and windy and went upwards. Sonic and Shadow Spun Dashed across it to knock away any enemies that were in front of them. The three continued forward to another set of spiked platforms. They all avoided the spikes and landed on fireworks.

"Okay guys, you've got to jump as soon as you see land!" Sonic shouted. Soon Knuckles saw a small body of water.

"Everyone, jump now!" They all jumped off before the fireworks exploded. They finally used Homing Attacks to move to the end of the body of water, which was the exit of Chun-Nan.

"We finally made it!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, that took long enough." Knuckles said.

"Now where are Tails and Amy?" Sonic said looking into the sky.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled.

"Hey there he is!" Sonic said. Tails landed the ship and everyone, except Silver and Blaze of course, jumped out.

"Look what we found Knuckie." Rouge said holding out the Master Emerald.

"The Master Emerald! Where did you find it?!" Knuckles shouted.

"It was lodged in one of those dragon roads." Tails said. Knuckles took the Master Emerald from Rouge. It suddenly began to glow again.

"Huh?" Knuckles said. Everyone looked at the emerald. "What's happening?"

* * *

**Man that took a while. But anyway I'm glad it's over. I've been waiting for this next chapter for soooooooooooooooooooooo long.**


	23. Skyscraper scamper

**Yeah, I finally did it. Enjoy, even if I didn't.**

* * *

The Master Emerald continued to glow brightly. "What da ya think its doing?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know Knuckles said."

"Hey" Silver said from the plane. "I feel like I'm gaining my strength back. I can move my body a bit. What about you Blaze?"

"Yes, it does feel that way."

"Maybe the Master Emerald can heal Silver and Blaze!" Tails said excited.

"It could be possible since they were paralyzed with energy from Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles said looking at it. "Then I'll do it." Knuckles held the Master Emerald over Silver and Blaze. "Okay Master Emerald, get rid of this negative effect of the Chaos Emeralds!" The Master Emerald shone brightly and Silver and Blaze were no longer paralyzed. Silver jumped out of the plane. Blaze just stood up and walked out.

"Thank you Knuckles." Silver said.

"Yes, we are most grateful." Blaze said.

"Okay, now we have to get through Empire City." Sonic said. They all went to the top of a long street that continued down. They all looked ahead and saw the back of the city.

"Hey, what's that?" Cream asked. The back of the city seemed to be on fire.

"That is the beginning of Crisis City." Silver said.

"Crisis City?" Cream said confused.

"Yes Empire City was once burned by the flames of disaster, Iblis. Iblis couldn't be stopped so the city always burned and city became known as Crisis City." (**This may or may not be true, but I heard something like this so I am only assuming.**)

"It appears that Crisis City hasn't completely returned seeing that only half of the city is currently affected by Iblis."

"Then we must hurry before the entire city is burned once again." Blaze said. They all ran down the long street, except Tails, Cream, and Rouge who flew. Along the road there were multiple bird-like fiery monsters. (**From Sonic 06**)

"It looks like some of the monsters have found their way back here." Sonic said.

"I'll stop them." Silver used his psychokinesis to grab the fire creatures and threw them into a wall.

"Watch out guys, here comes the tunnel." Sonic said. Everyone made an immediate U-turn to enter the tunnel. Inside of the tunnel there was a giant swarm of fire bird monsters.

"Everyone, these creatures exist because of Iblis." Silver said.

"That means they can also spread his flames." Blaze added. "So we must get rid of them all."

"Okay!" Amy said. She jumped up and hit some of them with her hammer. Shadow used his Chaos Blast to get rid of the rest. As they exited the tunnel a giant skyscraper was in front of them. They all ran, skated, and flew straight of the skyscraper. At the top there was a giant magma creature.

"What is that thing?" Rouge asked.

"Another monster of Iblis." Silver said. He grabbed it with his psychokinesis, while Blaze spun into a fire tornado to eliminate it. Everyone went on ahead. They ran onto what seemed like the top of another tunnel. Knuckles looked ahead.

"Get ready to jump!" The roof of a building was in front of them. They all jumped up to see more giant fiery monsters on top of the roof.

"Okay so now let's…" Sonic started as Shadow ran past him.

"CHAOS RIFT!" Shadow threw a ball of space-like energy and the magma creatures all blew up into dust. Everyone looked in amazement and surprise. Then they all hurried ahead on circular road. When they got off of the road, they saw lizard-like creatures on the walls. Silver grabbed them with his ESP and threw them in the air. Rouge used her Tornado Kick on them to destroy them. Everyone who needed to, wall jumped to reach a long line of windows. Shadow used his Spin Dash to smash straight through them. Everyone jumped into the air and landed on a bridge.

"Okay, it appears that we're almost to the burning part of the city." Tails said.

"We have to hurry, so that no more of the city burns as well." Blaze added.

"Then that means we'll have to defeat every monster we see." Knuckles said. Silver looked ahead to see the rest of the road in front of them.

"Like those!" He shouted. In front of them were very large magma humanoids. Tails flew down and grabbed Sonic. He and Sonic used their Blue Bomber attack to knock out one of the monsters. Knuckles ran ahead and used his Earthquake attack to knock the rest of the monsters in the air. Cream grabbed Amy and flew into the air. They used their Spin Cycle attack to destroy them completely. They were all thrown into walls and disintegrated.

"Everyone, remember that these monsters are forms of a stronger Iblis than ever faced. Don't let your guard down." Blaze said.

"Right." Everyone said together.

"It appears that these monsters can currently do no damage to this section of city." Shadow said.

"But they can distract us long enough for that time to come." Rouge said.

"Well let's go before that time comes!" Silver used his Spin Dash to speed down the road.

"Hey! Wait up Silver!" Sonic dashed after him and everyone else did the same.

"Look everyone, that fiery city is coming up closer!" Cream yelled.

"Yeah, we'd better keep our guards up." Amy said. There were magma-lizard creatures all over the poles of the bridge.

"We've got to get rid of those enemies." Knuckles said. He jumped up to the left side of the bridge and used his uppercut to fight his way straight through some of the monsters. Sonic jumped up and Ace-Kicked some of the ones he missed. Shadow used his Chaos Blast to destroy the remaining monsters.

"Okay, that side is done." Sonic said.

"Then we'll take this side." Amy said. She and Cream used another Spin Cycle attack to defeat a large group of enemies. Blaze used her fire tornado to burn a few of the missed monsters. Rouge finished them off by using her Screw Kick to destroy the last monsters.

"And now this side is done." Rouge said. They all continued forward until they noticed a car heading towards them.

"Everyone look out!" Tails yelled. Everyone dodged the car and it slammed against the ground and caught on fire. Sonic circled around the car to put out the fire.

"What da ya figure that was about?" Sonic asked.

"I think the city's getting even more dangerous." Silver said. Everyone looked ahead and noticed cars flying through the air and setting fires.

"We've got to stop this!" Knuckles said.

"If this continues the entire city will be set aflame!" Blaze said. They were coming close to the last building that wasn't completely on fire.

"Okay, everybody jump!" Sonic shouted. Everyone jumped onto the wall of the building and ran, and flew, along the wall. At the top nothing was there except a grinding rail. Everyone rode across it to land in the middle of a burning park. There were multiple monsters in the surrounding area.

"I guess now we can say that we've entered Crisis City." Rouge said.

"And let's start our reunion by getting rid of our old enemies." Silver said. He threw waves of ESP energy at some of the bird-like monsters. Shadow and Knuckles used the Knuckles Express attack to defeat a magma humanoid. Tails grabbed Sonic and flew overhead, while did the same with Amy.

"Ready?" Tails asked.

"Yeah!" Cream said. They both released there helpers and used a Blue Bomber, Spin Cycle combo. Sonic and Amy defeated multiple of the larger monsters. Blaze shot a blast of fire at some of the lizard-like creatures.

"Silver, finish it off!" Sonic yelled. Silver grabbed all of the monsters with his psychokinesis and threw them in the air.

"Now Shadow!" Silver yelled.

"Certainly." Shadow said with his evil grin. "CHAOS RIFT!" Shadow destroyed all of the remaining monsters.

"All right; now that that's done, let's move on." Sonic said. They all looked in front of them. A burning city full of past experiences was awaiting them.

* * *

**I'm so happy this is over. I've been waiting to get this finished. I don't know if I mentioned before, but most attacks are from Sonic Chronicles if you didn't know. **


	24. Crisis City destruction

**Wow! I acctually typed this in 3 days total. But was easy having a guide. Offically the longest chapter yet!**

* * *

Everyone looked ahead at the burning city. Sonic decided to give the plan. "Okay, this city is huge and we need to cover a lot of ground, so here's what we do for now. Shadow, you and Rouge can use a working buggy to travel on the road. Silver, you and Blaze will go across and through the buildings and travel by using parts of debris from them." Sonic said picking up a board. "And I'll go on this board for now to travel on the road and grinding rails quicker. Knuckles, you Amy, Tails, and Cream can travel in the air and take out the airborne creatures and keep an eye on that fire in the middle of the city." Everyone nodded.

"Okay." They all said together. Sonic took off on his board, Silver and Blaze began to run down the road, Knuckles jumped off of the building they were currently standing on and began to glide. Cream picked up Amy and she and Tails followed Knuckles. Shadow noticed an armed buggy in the middle of the road.

"It looks like that armed buggy still runs. Let's get on it." He said. He and Rouge got in and he began driving down the road.

"The whole city's on fire." Sonic said as he rode past them. Sonic was riding down a damaged road dodging monsters in front of him. He jumped onto a grinding rail in order to continue forward. When he landed, windows above him were breaking and cars were flying through the air.

"This is getting kind of dangerous." Sonic said dodging everything. He jumped off of the current road he was on and landed on a different section. Monsters were popping up everywhere on the road. Luckily, Sonic was fast enough to avoid all of the monsters and stay unaffected by the explosions. Sonic jumped onto another grinding rail.

"Yeah!" He said successfully landing. Meanwhile Silver and Blaze were running down the road and were surrounded by monsters. Silver used his psychokinesis to grab the ones in the air and throw them into one another. The land creatures spit fire at Blaze, so she countered back with her own fire blasts to defeat them. Silver used his psychokinesis to lower a part of debris they were standing on and fling them to another part of ground.

"That tornado." Silver said looking at the fire in the center of the city. He moved on by using his powers to grab some objects on the ground to make a path for them to travel on. "The building's knocked over." Silver said.

"Silver" look." Blaze said looking forward. There were multiple enemies breathing fire all over.

"I can wipe them out if I hit that pipe right." Silver said. He grabbed a rock and threw it at the pipe to push the monsters off of a ledge. He and Blaze continued forward. The road in front of them collapsed and cars slid down, crushing any monsters that were on the road. Silver and Blaze jumped forward and landed inside of a building. Silver used damaged cars to make a path for them.

"Silver, watch out." There was a giant worm creature sticking out of the ground. Silver ran to some large explosive boxes near the monster. (**The big red ones with pictures of fire**.)

"When it opens its mouth, that's my chance. I've got to dodge, then counterattack!" The monster opened its mouth and aimed an attack at Silver. Just as he said, he dodged the attack, and then threw the explosive box at the worm monster. Blaze ran ahead and stood on a broken piece of the building. Silver used his psychokinesis to launch them forward. Multiple monsters were on the ground. "Don't get in my way." Silver threw waves of ESP energy at the monsters while Blaze shot blasts of fire. A giant monster was at the end of the road.

"Silver, there's another enemy over here!" Blaze shouted as she shot fire balls at its head. The monster started to keel over.

"The core of the head is his weak point. That's when we must attack." Silver threw more energy waves at the monster's head, while Blaze continued to shoot more fireballs. The monster fell over and Silver and Blaze jumped across cars to get off of the ground. They landed on a falling street sign. Silver grabbed more debris to make a path forward.

"Let's move on." Blaze said. Silver nodded and gave her a thumbs up. He used pipes and broken pieces of road to create a path ahead. On a road nearby, Shadow was firing missiles at some monsters in the road.

"You're in my way." Shadow said turning the buggy in a way to avoid crashing. Cars and other large objects fell from the sky towards them.

"Careful Shadow." Rouge said. "Hey what's that?" Rouge pointed to a large worm like monster sticking out of the road.

"It's in my way." Shadow said as he launched two missiles at it. The creature disintegrated into the road and Shadow continued forward. He blasted every creature he saw with missiles. Soon the curving road stopped and the buggy was on a damaged building covered with monsters.

"Get out of my way." Shadow fired missiles at all of the monsters and continued driving. Rouge suddenly noticed a pipe in front of them.

"Shadow, stop. We can't drive with that pipe in the way." Shadow jumped out of the buggy and Rouge followed.

"It doesn't really matter since there's no road left here anyway." Shadow jumped over the pipes and continued forward. Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Amy were flying above a road that had dark energy balls all over it. There were lizard creatures in the center of the road.

"Are you ready?" Tails asked the group.

"Yep." They all answered together. Cream and Amy used the Spin Cycle to defeat one of the monsters. Knuckles landed and punched multiple of them. Tails went ahead to two giant worm creatures sticking out of the ground. He threw Dummy Rings at them, which exploded into large amounts of them, to knock them both out of the way. (**Dummy rings are from Sonic 06**) Cream grabbed Amy and took off along with Knuckles.

"We have to light up those spheres to get rid of the dark ones." Tails said. Once they landed on another piece of ground Amy hit a blue-green sphere with her hammer and caused the area to become brighter. Knuckles ran on top of a destroyed building and started using Uppercuts on giant humanoid monsters. Tails threw more Dummy Rings from above. Amy and Cream flew up and used their attack on the bird like creatures.

"Look, there's another green sphere." Amy said.

"Tails, hit it with your rings!" Knuckles said from afar.

"Right." Tails threw one of his rings and lit up the sphere. All of the dark spheres in the surrounding area disappeared.

"Great, now let's handle those guys." Knuckles said. Everyone glided over to another building and used all of their attacks on another swarm of monsters. Now beginning his running half of the city, Sonic jumped on to a grinding rail and headed forward. Soon he jumped off of the rail and used his Homing Attack to hit two bird creatures to get to the road.

"Okay, now we're gettin' somewhere." Sonic used his Spin Dash to attack another group of bird monsters and landed on a roof. Sonic jumped off of that building and wall jumped to multiple different ones until he reached a road with giant worm like creatures sticking out of the ground. He used his Ace Kick on the monster and then jumped up to a circular road. The road led to another grinding rail, where Sonic landed on part of another building. There were no monsters so Sonic jumped on another rail in front of him.

"There sure are a lot of grinding rails here." Sonic jumped off of that rail and went to another that was headed in a different direction. When Sonic got off of that rail he saw a lizard creature on part of the building. Sonic used his Tornado attack to throw it off of the building. Sonic jumped up and wall jumped to another road that led to a building. Sonic jumped through a broken window and ran down the hallway of the building. "Hm. No one here." With that said Sonic jumped to another building straight across from him and ran down that hall as well. This building had more damage on the inside and contained monsters. Sonic used his Ace Kick on the monsters and knocked them out of the windows. There was a hole in the floor so Sonic used Homing Attacks to move forward. Sonic jumped out of another broken window and landed on a road with giant balls of some sort (**Possibly some part of a damaged building**) in front of him. Sonic jumped over them and ran off the road. Lizard creatures came out of the ground and spit fire at him. One blast actually hit him. "Hm. Not bad." Sonic said as if he had felt no pain. He used his Tornado attack to throw them off of the road. Sonic then jumped to a grinding rail in front of him. The grinding rail led to another circular road. Sonic ran across that road and jumped through the air. The windows of a building next to him all broke and at once and glass shot through the air. Sonic landed in another building and jumped into the air. Below him, Silver and Blaze were in a damaged building.

"Leave this to me." Blaze said. She ran in front of Silver and jumped in a hole in the ground. The building had a hole leading to a circular road so she ran down the road and jumped to another building. On the roof there were two lizard monsters. Blaze shot a blast of fire at both monsters and then jumped down to another part of the building. There was a blue glowing cage on it.

"What is that?" Silver asked. He ran up to the cage and it engulfed him. Then a swarm of monsters came up from the ground.

"Those enemies are involved with the cage somehow it seems. In any case, let's try defeating them first." Blaze shot a fire blast at some enemies and Silver grabbed them, from within the cage, and threw them into one another. The cage opened and Silver got out. Blaze ran up to him and he used his psychokinesis to fly them to another building.

"Now what do we do?" Silver asked as they landed.

"We need to go across the buildings." They charged forward defeating anything in their path. Then they jumped to another building and did the same. A swarm of enemies were in the hall of the building spewing fire. "This is nowhere near over." Blaze said. She used her fire tornado to ram through all of them. "Is that all you've got!" They jumped to another road with three monsters and a couple of cars. Silver grabbed the cars and threw them at the monsters. Blaze jumped ahead and threw fire balls at some bird creatures in the air. Silver followed and then they both jumped to another building. Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge were about to go through the buildings of the city.

"Shadow you go on ahead. I'll try to catch up with Knuckie's group." Rouge said taking off.

"Guess that could work to some advantages." Shadow said. Rouge flew off and Shadow continued forward he jumped on to a grinding rail and started to follow a path similar to Sonic's. He jumped to a rail that led to some fire bird monsters. He used his Homing Attack to move to the roof of a building. He jumped across to another building and wall jumped to another road. There was a cage at the edge of the road. Shadow looked inside to see Rouge.

"Shadow help! I got trapped!" Rouge shouted banging on the wall. As he skated towards her, lizard creatures came out of the ground.

"Those enemies seem like they're guarding that cage. I'll have to defeat them first." Shadow jumped up and used punching and kicking combinations to defeat the monsters. A giant magma worm came out of the ground and knocked Shadow down. Shadow carefully studied the monster. "When its mouth is open, that's my chance." After it did, Shadow hurled a Chaos Spear in its mouth. After the beast disintegrated, the cage vanished and Rouge was freed.

"Sorry about that, I had a bit of trouble." Rouge took off without waiting for Shadow to even respond. Shadow just let it go and jumped up to another "piece" of road.

"Let's get moving!" Shadow jumped onto a grinding rail, but a monster blocked his path forward. "Outta my way." Shadow used Chaos Spears to attack the monster. He skated down a path that had a bird monster above it. "It looks like I can use that monster to move ahead." Shadow used his Homing Attack to destroy the monster and then was able to jump ahead to eliminate a few more bird creatures. Shadow then went through a building that led to another grinding rail. Shadow got off on a road which had a few fire breathing lizard creatures on it. Shadow avoided the flames and kicked them into each other, causing them to roll off of the street. Shadow jumped up to another swarm of enemies and used a Chaos Blast to defeat all of them. He looked to the right and saw a grinding rail. He jumped on and was carried to another ledge that had a worm monster sticking out of the ground. He kicked it away, and then wall jumped to another street. "It's not over. I can't let down my guard." The street took him to the roof of another building. Shadow skated around the enemies and jumped to a different building. Similar to Sonic's situation, no one was inside so Shadow jumped across the street to a different building. That room had enemies to fight so Shadow used his Chaos Blast to defeat them quickly. A hole in the wall led to a street with three giant balls on it. (**Still possibly a broken piece of a building**) Shadow jumped over them, but the road curved so the giant sphere followed him. Shadow moved to the left so the ball didn't crush him, but rather some worm creatures in front of him. There was a giant humanoid that didn't get crushed so Shadow had to Chaos Blast it. He jumped onto a near grinding rail and was taken to a broken road of fire breathing enemies. Shadow used his Homing Attack combos to destroy them and wall jump to a circular road. After he jumped off of the road, the windows of the building next to him exploded at once and glass shards flew through the air. "Hah!"(**This isn't laughing; it's more of a grunt**.) Shadow was able to avoid the glass and land in the hole of another building. Shadow saw a glider. Sonic was now jumping around floating platforms of the ground. There were multiple bird-like creatures that Sonic had to use Homing Attacks on to advance forward.

"Man this is getting kinda rough!" Sonic said landing on a piece of ground. Suddenly there was a swarm of bird-like creatures heading towards Sonic. "Oh Man this is it!" Sonic yelled. (**He means this is the end, because he thinks he's going to get attacked**.) Two missiles flew from behind Sonic and hit the monsters.

"Huh?" Sonic looked behind him. He saw Shadow on a glider, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Amy flying in the air.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Sonic asked giving them a thumbs up.

"Sonic! You just focus on getting to the ground and we'll handle them!" Shadow yelled.

"Okay!" Sonic jumped on the platforms in a pattern that would get him forward. Shadow fired missiles at all of the bird enemies in the sky.

"Hey Shadow, leave some for us!" Knuckles shouted. He landed on a large platform that looked like it was part of the road. There was a large humanoid creature and a worm creature sticking out of the ground. Knuckles used his Uppercut on the humanoid creature and Cream and Amy used their Spin Cycle on the worm creature. Meanwhile on a damaged building Silver and Blaze were continuing forward.

"I'll go on ahead." Silver said as he walked up to Blaze. A piece of the road in front of them crashed and cars rolled backwards down the road. The cars pushed the monsters that were on the road off of it. Silver flew over to the top part of the road. He jumped onto the top of a building and grabbed an explosive box. As he was using it to attack the monsters around him, Blaze looked around the area.

"This whole area is destroyed." Silver and Blaze jumped down to the ground and used their psychokinesis and pyrokinesis respectively to attack the worm and humanoid monsters. Silver looked in front of him.

"That tornado!" Silver said again. There were multiple pieces of ground an cars flying towards them. "Blaze! Watch out for things flying out of the tornado." Blaze shot fireballs at all of the monsters around them. Meanwhile, Silver kept going forward. "How can I get him?" Silver flew forward and Blaze followed. Sonic was still jumping across platforms and had now landed on a pole. Sonic jumped off of the pole and leapt across various cars and broken pieces of the road to get ahead. Shadow fired at the last few monsters and then jumped off of the glider and followed Sonic. They both landed on a circular road.

"Hey Shadow, you coming this way too?" Sonic asked.

"I have my own path."

"Hm. Suit yourself." Sonic said. Knuckles and his group followed above the hedgehogs in the air. After Sonic and Shadow jumped off of the road, Shadow jumped to a building and Sonic landed on a long road. Knuckles' group followed Sonic. "That tornado's carrying a car!" Multiple cars flew out of the air and Sonic had to dodge all of them. Meanwhile Shadow was defeating enemies around a different area. He jumped down onto a road and used a Chaos Spear on a giant worm monster. As he jumped forward the road in front him collapsed. He used Homing Attacks to move forward and not fall. Shadow jumped to a solid area and jumped up to a damaged building. Shadow looked over and saw another buggy.

"It looks like this armed buggy still runs. I guess I'll have to make this work." He jumped inside and drove straight ahead. He fired missiles at all of the enemies in front of him. The road was falling so Shadow jumped out of the buggy and used his Spin Dash to ram through enemies in the air and land on the road. However, it also collapsed and Shadow had to Spin Dash through enemies to avoid a collision with cars. Shadow jumped up to a building and wall jumped to a grinding rail. "Grr…Can I get out?" Shadow road in a complete circle and saw the entire view of the fire tornado. "How big is this fire?" Shadow looked around and saw Silver running across a building.

"Let's do this quickly." Silver and Blaze ran up the side of the building and used an ESP wave to destroy the wall next to him. Silver jumped off of the building and saw Sonic running up to him. Shadow leapt off of the building he was on and landed next to Sonic.

"Nice way to make an in intro Shadow." Rouge said. Everyone dashed forward to Silver and Blaze.

"Looks like we finally made it." Sonic said.

"Your plan worked out perfectly Sonic!" Amy said happily.

"Now on to our next mission." Shadow said walking forward.

"Time to defeat Iblis." Silver said.

* * *

**I acctually enjoyed this because I was picturing this in my head as I went along. **


	25. Mephiles and Iblis' last stand

**I'm sorry for the lateness. It's just my school just got out and I had to study for 4 final exams.**

* * *

Everyone ran forward and saw a ledge. In front of them was a giant pool of magma. In the pool of magma, a large, four armed, almost humanoid, Iblis rose up from the magma. "All right, come on you monster!" Silver yelled. "Iblis! Once again, it will be finished!"

"Okay, since he's way over there, I can't do anything to hurt him." Sonic said.

"Then you'll have to be back up." Shadow said fixing his gloves.

"His weak spot is the armored head. Aim for that if you can." Blaze said. There were large boulders and other rock-like items everywhere around them. Silver grabbed a few of the boulders and hurled them at Iblis' head. Iblis shot out a blast of molten rocks from his body.

"Everyone, look out!" Knuckles yelled. He jumped up and broke some of the rocks coming towards them. Shadow also destroyed some rocks by using Chaos Spears. Rouge assisted by kicking the rocks. Amy used her Piko Piko hammer to break some of them.

"That was okay, now let's move on." Silver grabbed some of the broken pieces of molten rocks Iblis had thrown and threw them back at him. "If I remember correctly, Iblis isn't that hard to beat in this form.

"Then we should finish this quickly." Blaze said. Iblis shot out more rocks at the ledge and Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, and Rouge had to destroy them again before they made contact. Iblis grabbed a piece of a broken building and threw it at everyone on the ledge. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze ran to another area to avoid it. Tails and Cream grabbed Amy and Knuckles and flew out of the way. After everyone landed Iblis began spewing molten rocks again. Silver grabbed them before they could make contact and threw them back at Iblis. Iblis' upper body was knocked back.

"Is it over?" Silver asked.

"It's not over yet! Don't let your guard down Silver!" Blaze said. Iblis shot out more molten rocks. Shadow and Knuckles intercepted it and threw it back at Iblis' head. Iblis let out a shriek and sank slowly into the magma. Everyone looked down at the magma pool in front of them.

"Was that it?" Sonic asked looked confused.

"MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" A dark voice came out of nowhere. Everyone looked behind them. Mephiles was standing on part of a building. (Similar to when Blaze and Silver first saw him in the game.)

"Mephiles!" Everyone said together.

"Do you really think that was enough to destroy Iblis?" The emeralds appeared above Mephiles. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The magma started bubbling. A larger, more humanoid Iblis rose out of the magma. Boulders circled around his body.

"IBLIS! DESTROY THEM!"Mephiles commanded.

"It looks like he's getting closer to his final form." Blaze said. Iblis flung the boulders in the team's direction. Silver grabbed most of the boulders and flung them back at Iblis. Shadow jumped up and used his Chaos Blast on Iblis. More boulders circled Iblis' head area. He flung them forward and Tails, Amy, and Rouge had to destroy them.

"He's getting more powerful! We need to think of something." Sonic said.

"What can we do? Hardly any of us can touch him with an attack." Rouge said.

"If you guys can't touch him, I'll take care of him on my own!" Silver said launching more boulders at Iblis. However, Iblis countered by throwing rocks back at Silver. Silver flew up and charged at Iblis.

"Silver wait!" Sonic yelled. It was too late. Silver was now directly in front of Iblis' face.

"Rouge, get me over there!" Shadow yelled. Rouge grabbed Shadow's right hand and took off flying. Everyone else watched to see what Shadow was doing. Silver was throwing ESP waves at Iblis. Iblis was trying to swat Silver away, but Silver kept dodging. Rouge flew up to Iblis' face as well.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow launched his Chaos Spear in Iblis' eye. Iblis grabbed his eye and leaned back. "Silver get back to the ledge now!" Shadow yelled. Silver looked angrily at Shadow, but dashed back to the others anyway. Rouge and Shadow followed.

"What was that all about Shadow? I had him perfectly!"  
"You couldn't fight him alone." Shadow said. "You'd end up in that lava if you even tried to make that fight any longer.

"What did you say?" Silver yelled raising a fist.

"Everyone calm down." Blaze said.

"Everyone, we need an organized plan." Sonic said. "How about we let Shadow handle Iblis close up, and you can stay here to throw rocks back at Iblis." Sonic said mainly to Silver.

"Fine." Silver said.

"You'll be in trouble if he gets to close. Try to keep him away from here." Blaze said.

"Sure thing." Rouge said. She picked up Shadow and flew towards Iblis. Iblis threw more rocks in front of him. Amy broke some with her hammer, Tails with his tails, Sonic with his Spin Attack, and Knuckles with his punches. Silver picked up all of the broken pieces and hurled them at Iblis in the form of a giant rock. Iblis shot out waves of fire from his stomach.

"What?" Tails yelled.

"What's going on?" Amy, Cream and Sonic yelled in unison.

"He sends out waves of flames one after the other." Blaze said dodging the attack. "We need to predict each wave and evade them. Everyone evaded the flames by getting in the air; by flight of jumping. Shadow launched another Chaos Spear at Iblis. Iblis was now furious. He tried to knock Shadow down into the magma.

"Yes Iblis, show that traitor why not to go against me." Mephiles said. Rouge flew around to avoid Iblis' attacks. Silver picked up more rocks and threw them at Iblis. Iblis shot out more waves of flames. Blaze shot a blast off fire forward and pushed Iblis' attack back at him. Sonic looked at Shadow and Rouge.

"They'll never defeat him at that pace. Tails, let's go!" Sonic said. Tails grabbed Sonic and flew towards Iblis.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow fired a Chaos Blast at Iblis' forehead. Tails and Sonic used the Blue Bomber attack and knocked Iblis' body back again.

"What are you doing over here?" Shadow asked almost yelling.

"Just thought you could use some help." Sonic said. Shadow ignored him and had Rouge fly closer to Iblis. Shadow used his Spin Dash on Iblis' neck area. Iblis flung more rocks at the group on the ground. Knuckles, Cream, and Amy destroyed all of the rocks. Silver picked them up and shot them back at Iblis. Iblis shot more waves of fire out of his body. Blaze countered by using her own fire attack to destroy his.

"Iblis don't let them defeat you!" Mephiles yelled.

"Shadow, let's try to hit him together!" Sonic yelled. Shadow nodded. Rouge and Tails simultaneously threw Shadow and Sonic at Iblis. They used their Homing Attack on his forehead. Iblis raised more rocks out of the magma. However, instead of throwing them he circled them around his body, trying to hit Sonic, Tails, Rouge, or Shadow. Shadow and Sonic tried to punch and kick the rocks either into pieces or away from them. However, Tails and Rouge got hit and fell down.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled.

"I've got em'!" Silver said. He caught them with his psychokinesis and pulled them back to where he was.

"Are you guys ok?" Silver asked. Sonic rubbed his head.

"Yeah, thanks pal."

"SONIC!" Amy threw herself at Sonic and hugged him. Sonic pulled himself up.

"I'm fine Amy." Shadow got up and looked at Mephiles.

"So you're just going to stand there watching." He said.

"Shadow, what reason do I have to fight now?" Mephiles asked.

"Humph." Shadow just went back to Rouge to be flown back to Iblis.

"Tails, let's get over there too." Sonic ran over to Tails. Tails grabbed Sonic's hand and they flew towards Iblis. Meanwhile, Silver picked up more items Iblis had thrown and flung them back. Iblis shot waves of flames at the rocks Silver threw. Shadow used a Chaos Blast on Iblis, but he deflected it by using rocks to shield his face. Sonic and Tails aimed their Blue Bomber at Iblis' head. Iblis punched Sonic away, before he could land his attack. Sonic flew into Tails and he was launched into the air.

"Rouge!" Shadow yelled. Rouge flew to Sonic and Tails. Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand and Rouge caught Tails with her free hand.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, thanks Shadow." Sonic said.

"Humph. Don't get in my way." Shadow and Rouge let go off Sonic and Tails and they flew back to Iblis. However, Iblis started walking toward the foothold where Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese were.

"Hey, what's he doing?" Sonic yelled. Iblis raised his hands over the foothold.

"Ngh…he's trying to destroy this foothold! Silver! Knuckles! Don't let him get you, too!" Blaze warned. Iblis hit the ground, but everyone avoided getting hit. Iblis lowered his head to the ground. "Now, Silver!" Silver jumped onto Iblis' head and used his ESP powers to injure him.

"Blaze, and everyone, let's finish this!" Silver exclaimed. He jumped off of Iblis' head and picked up some more rocks. Iblis grabbed his injured head and began to back away from the group.

"Okay, he's coming back here." Sonic said.

"Now's our chance." Shadow said. Silver threw the rocks at Iblis who was still in pain from his recent attack.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow hit Iblis' hand, since he was still covering his head. Sonic used an Ace Kick on Iblis' face. Tails caught Sonic, then flew up and they used a Blue Bomber attack. Shadow and Rouge flew closer to Iblis face. "CHAOS LANCE!" Shadow launched the attack at Iblis. However, Iblis was able to deflect it by using the rocks as a shield. Iblis launched more rocks at the team on the foothold. Knuckles grabbed a few of them and threw them back at Iblis. Amy hit them back at him with her hammer and Blaze shot blasts of fire to push them away; sending back as if they were comets. Iblis sent out more waves of flames but this time he aimed for Tails and Rouge.

"What's he doing now?" Tails yelled.

"He's trying to hit us!" Rouge said. "Let's get out of here." Iblis' multiple waves merged together to make one large wave. Tails and Rouge flew towards the foothold in an attempt to avoid Iblis' attack.

"Silver, use your psychokinesis to help me get over there!" Blaze said.

"Okay, but don't be too long." Silver picked Blaze up with his powers and moved her to where Tails and Rouge were.

"You two, get behind me!"They did so and Blaze intercepted Iblis' attack. "Now try to get back over there and attack him." Blaze threw the giant flame wave back at Iblis and Silver pulled her back to the ground.

"Iblis, destroy them!" Mephiles yelled from afar.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow launched this attack at Mephiles.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Mephiles used the Chaos Emeralds to send Shadow's attack back at him. Shadow and Rouge were hit and started to fall into the magma pool. Silver grabbed them and got them back in the sky near Iblis. Shadow looked back at Mephiles.

"Mephiles! You will be defeated along with your pet!" Rouge circled around and headed towards Iblis again. Tails used his Scan ability to look for a weak spot on Iblis.

"Tails did you find anything out?" Sonic asked.

"No, from what I've scanned the only weak point is his head."

"Then that's where we'll keep hitting him." Sonic replied. Sonic jumped on to Iblis's head with a Spin Dash. He spun against Iblis' head as if he (Sonic) was a drill. Rouge flew over to the other side of Iblis.

"You'd better move Sonic unless you want to get hit." Shadow said preparing to attack. Sonic continued spinning into Iblis as if he heard nothing.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow launched the attack at Iblis. Sonic bounced up and Tails caught him. Iblis knocked Tails, Rouge, Shadow, and Sonic back onto the foothold. However, he grabbed his head in pain afterward.

"What now?" Sonic yelled. Iblis raised his hands in the air. He created a giant ball of fire in the air.

"What's he doing?" Silver asked.

"He's going to try to destroy the foothold from a distance this time! Here it comes, Silver!" Blaze yelled. Iblis sent the giant fire ball towards the foothold. Silver grabbed it with his psychokinesis and threw it back at Iblis. Iblis was knocked backwards into the lava. Everyone walked forwards to the edge.

"I think we did it." Tails said.

"Yes, it does appear that way." Silver said. Suddenly an unseen force knocked the group off of their feet.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Mephiles laughed.

"Mephiles! What was the meaning of that?" Shadow yelled. Mephiles changed into his crystalline form.

"Do you truly believe you've defeated Iblis?" Mephiles asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked. Mephiles flew over the center of the magma pool.

"Now at long last I'll be able to join with you once again. Iblis!" The Chaos Emerald appeared above Mephiles' head. Iblis rose from the magma and the two flew into the sky. "Now Chaos Emeralds. It's time for the final curtain call." The Chaos Emeralds circled around Mephiles. Iblis changed into the form of flame-like tentacles. They circled around Mephiles and the two transformed into Solaris. The area around them became dark and cloudy.

"What's going on up there?" Cream asked.

"Iblis and Mephiles have merged into Solaris." Silver said. A bright purple light surrounded everything around them. They were teleported to the spacial distortion caused by Solaris.

"What is this place?" Cream asked.

"This is the spacial distortion that Solaris is causing." Shadow said.

"What do we do now?" Cream asked. Sonic looked around. On the ground were the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"We do what we did last time." Sonic said picking them up everyone else nodded yes.

"Blaze, you might need these." Silver threw a bag at Blaze. Inside were the seven Sol Emeralds.

"Silver where did you get these?" Blaze asked.

"I brought them along in case we might need them." Knuckles said.

"Thank you Knuckles." Blaze said. Everyone got in a circle and the Chaos and Sol Emeralds flew around them.

"Let's finish this!" exclaimed Sonic.

* * *

**Next chapter is the LAST ONE! !**


	26. The final battle: Solaris

**Yes, it finally over !**

* * *

The emeralds circled around the entire team causing them all to glow brightly. Sonic, Silver, and Shadow transformed into Super Sonic, Super Silver, and Super Shadow. They all glowed a bright golden color. Tails and Knuckles transformed into Super Tails and Super Knuckles. Tails' body appeared to be flashing and Knuckles' body glowed pink. Blaze's fur changed to magenta, her ponytail grew, her clothes changed slightly, causing her to transform into Burning Blaze. Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Cheese also transformed, but they were only shining gold. "Okay! Let's finish this!" Sonic exclaimed. They all flew upwards into the distortion of space. Once at the center, they were face-to-face with Solaris.

"That body of light is the sign of a super-dimensional life form. Standard attacks won't work on him!" Super Tails said.

"He eats dimensions for lunch!" Super Knuckles added.

"But…there must be something that's anchoring him in this dimension." Super Shadow said.

"We should split into three groups and attack at separate times." Super Rouge said. Everyone nodded.

"This is the end! Prepare to meet your doom!" Super Silver said. Burning Blaze launched a swarm of fire balls at Solaris. Solaris was hit, but didn't appear to take much damage.

"Solaris has his shields up. We can't do him much damage until the shields are down."

"I'll take care of it." Super Silver said. Solaris was launching rocks at all of the team members. Super Silver used his Shield of Light to grab everything in the surrounding area. He threw all of the rocks back at Solaris, destroying his shields. "The shields are down, good luck Sonic!" Super Silver said.

"Okay!" Super Sonic exclaimed. Super Sonic, Super Knuckles, and Super Tails charged at Solaris. They collided into him and flew backwards quickly. Solaris attempted to hit them with rocks, but they dodged. Super Knuckles fired a beam of Chaos energy at Solaris. (**This Chaos energy looks like that attack from the end Sonic Chronicles****.**)Super Tails flew behind Solaris and used a fired a beam at his back. When both attacks hit, Solaris knocked both Super Knuckles and Super Tails away for protection.

"He's trying to keep us back. We have to keep attacking!" Super Knuckles yelled.

"Right!" Super Sonic responded. Super Sonic charged into Solaris' body again and knocked him back very slightly. "It's all you Shadow!"

"Understood." Super Shadow said as he charged forward. "A super-dimensional being…Heh. This might even be a fair fight." Super Shadow fired a super Chaos Spear at Solaris. However, Solaris put up his shields again to reduce the impact. Super Rouge fired a beam of energy along with Super Shadow's attack to deal extra damage.

"We need more power." Super Rouge said. Super Amy flew over to them.

"I'll handle this." Super Amy threw her Piko Piko hammer, which now was powered with Chaos energy, at Solaris. Solaris sent out rocks to hit Super Amy, Super Rouge, and Super Shadow. Super Shadow put up a Chaos shield to protect them from the rocks.

"Shadow I'll attack from the right and you fire a Chaos Spear aiming for the left." Super Rouge said.

"And I'll cover you both." Super Amy said. Super Shadow nodded. Super Shadow dashed to the right charging his attack. Solaris rotated his body to follow Super Shadow. Meanwhile, Super Rouge followed Solaris to attack the right side of him.

"Now Shadow!" Super Amy yelled.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow launched his attack to the left of Solaris and Rouge hit Solaris with a Chaos beam in his right side. Solaris pushed them all back by putting up another shield and sending out a swarm of rocks. Super Shadow, Super Amy, and Super Rouge shielded their faces. "Silver, it's your turn." Super Shadow said.

"I'll take care of this!" Super Silver said. "Cream, Blaze, we have to get those rocks away from us.

"Right." Burning Blaze said.

"Okay!" Super Cream said. Solaris moved one of his arms in front of his body. Super Cream flew up to Solaris and fired a Chaos beam at Solaris' arm. As the rocks were flying around, Super Silver grabbed them with his Shield of Light and threw them back at Solaris. Burning Blaze threw fire balls at the rocks Solaris had flung at them to transform them into molten rocks. Super Silver used his psychokinesis to throw the molten rocks at Solaris. "Cheese, let's attack Solaris from the back." Super Cream said.

"Chao Chao!" Super Cheese said. Super Cream flew behind Solaris. From there she launched a Chaos beam at Solaris' back. Meanwhile, Super Silver was still trying to protect the others from incoming rocks.

"He won't stop firing those rocks!" Super Silver exclaimed.

"If he doesn't stop, I won't be able to find a good place to attack." Super Sonic said. Super Cream was still hitting Solaris' back.

"Chao Chao, Chao Chao." Super Cheese said.

"Cheese what is it?" Super Cream asked.

"Chao Chao, Chao Chao." Super Cheese flew in front of Solaris and began flying around his body. Solaris focused his attack on Cheese and flung all of the rocks at him. Cheese avoided all of the incoming rocks.

"What do we do Knuckles?" Super Tails yelled.

"Look! Cheese has Solaris distracted, now's our chance." Super Knuckles replied. Super Silver threw the molten rocks at back at Solaris.

"Good luck Sonic!" Super Silver said.

"All right, it's my turn! Let's have some fun Solaris!" Super Sonic exclaimed. Super Sonic dashed to the left and right to charge energy for his attack. Super Knuckles and Super Tails looked at everyone else to see how they could create an opening for Super Sonic's attack to get through. "Here we go!" Super Sonic yelled. He flew straight at Solaris' center surrounded by Chaos energy. After Super Sonic made contact, Solaris used his hands to cover his body. He then shot out more rocks. Super Tails used his tails to knock all of the ones aimed at Super Sonic away. Super Silver grabbed the rest and threw them at Solaris. Super Shadow was still firing Chaos Spears at Solaris, but now he was hitting the right side of him. Super Amy was hitting Solaris' arms to try to get him to move them. Super Knuckles signaled for everyone to get away from Solaris so Super Sonic could attack. Super Sonic hit Solaris again and Solaris put up his shields again as well.

"Cream, come and help me out!" Super Amy said. Super Cream grabbed Super Amy, spun around, and threw her at Solaris. She hit Solaris' arm and it a piece of it broke.

"He's getting weaker. We have to hurry." Super Knuckles said. He flew up to Solaris and continuously punched him. Burning Blaze shot a large wave of flames at Solaris' arms. Super Amy used her hammer to hit Solaris' rocks back at him.

"It's not working. He's too strong." Super Cream cried.

"No he isn't!" Super Sonic charged at Solaris and he (Solaris) fell down and began to glow.

"Is it over?" Super Silver asked.

"No. It's not over yet." Super Shadow said. Solaris transformed into his second form.

"I guess it's not going to be that easy." Super Sonic said. Solaris spread out his wings. "Silver, Shadow, and I will handle this." Super Sonic said. "You guys, try to keep the rocks away if you can." Everyone else nodded. Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver flew up closer to Solaris.

"If he detects an attack on the core, he will put up a shield with the wings of light." Super Tails said.

"Find the right timing to attack the core." Burning Blaze said.

"The moment he attacks is your chance! Solaris' core will be vulnerable. Evade his attack, then strike at the same time!" Super Rouge said.

"It's all you Shadow." Super Sonic said.

"I will release you from the chains of your past." Super Shadow said. He began to dash to the left and shoot Chaos Spears at Solaris. Then, just as Tails said, Solaris used the wings of light to make a shield. "Hm. It wasn't fast enough. I have to pick a better timing." Super Shadow dashed to the left this time. He revolved around Solaris so quickly, that he was able to stop Solaris from moving. Super Shadow launched his Chaos Spear at Solaris' core. After he was hit, Solaris' body began to shine brightly. Shadow dashed around Solaris again. However, he did not attack. Super Shadow continued to circle around Solaris until he was able to see. Super Shadow fired his Chaos Spear at Solaris' core. Solaris then began to shoot rocks out again.

"He's shooting rocks again. We need help!" Super Sonic shouted. Super Rouge flew in and kicked away some the rocks headed toward Super Shadow. Super Knuckles also appeared and punched away some rocks headed towards Super Silver. Once Solaris stopped firing rocks, Knuckles and Rouge flew back to the others.

"You can do it Shadow." Super Rouge said before she flew back. Super Shadow began dashing around Solaris again. Solaris began to rotate along with Super Shadow. He put up the Wings of Light to protect himself from Super Shadow's incoming attack.

"Is it truly impossible to defeat a super-dimensional being after all?" Burning Blaze asked.

"No… something's different…" Super Amy said.

"I can feel a large powerful consciousness coming from Solaris." Super Knuckles said.

"What? A consciousness? That's it! That's has core!" Burning Blaze exclaimed.

"Even if they can't stop his form, they can stop his consciousness." Super Tails said.

"Look! There's a strange thing in the middle of Solaris. Isn't that his core?" Super Amy asked.

"Shadow, Solaris can detect your attack. Stop moving for now." Super Silver said. Super Shadow stayed where he was until Solaris stopped glowing. Solaris also stopped moving around, seeing as Super Shadow had stopped.

"Okay now!" Super Sonic said. Super Shadow shot his attack to Solaris' side. Solaris spread his arms and put up the wings of light again. "This won't work. After each attack he'll merely put up his shields again." Super Shadow said.

"We have to find some way to attack him with his shields up and cause damage to the core." Super Sonic said. Solaris' body began to glow brightly. He started to shoot out more rocks.

"Silver it's your turn." Super Shadow said. Super Silver and Super Shadow exchanged spots and Super Silver was closer to Solaris.

"The root of all our problems. I will defeat you Solaris." Super Silver used his Shields of Light to grab the rocks and throw them back at Solaris. Solaris' body shot more bursts of light, which are his shields, out of his body. As these lights continued to come out of his core, more rocks were blown out into space. Super Silver stopped all of the rocks, except for the ones going toward the other group in the back. Burning Blaze continued to use fire balls to send those rocks back as meteors. Super Cream fired beams of Chaos energy at the fire-coated rocks to make the impact more powerful.

"Silver, make sure our attacks make contact!" Burning Blaze shouted. Super Silver nodded. Solaris' body was still glowing intensely. Also, he was still hurdling rocks. Super Silver kept up his Shield of Light to protect Super Sonic and Super Shadow from the rocks. Solaris began to shoot multiple streams of bright lights out of his body. Super Silver wasn't able to see as long as the shields were up.

"I can't see anything!" Super Silver yelled shutting his eyes. Since Super Silver didn't know what was going on, he lowered his Shield of Light. The rocks that were flying around began to hit Super Sonic and Super Shadow.

"Silver! Pull yourself together!" Super Shadow yelled. Super Silver opened his eyes.

"You're right Shadow." Super Silver put up the Shield of Light again. He grabbed a swarm of incoming rocks and flung them at Solaris' core. Solaris spread his arms and put up his shield again. He shot out even more rocks making it harder for Super Silver to stop them all. Some were coming in so fast that they hit Super Silver.

"Hey do you still have energy, because now you can switch with me." Super Sonic said.

"Okay, good luck Sonic." Super Sonic and Super Silver switched positions, putting Super Sonic in front.

"Let's see how long you can keep up that big attitude!" Super Sonic said. Super Sonic dashed around Solaris' body to gain energy for his attack. Solaris followed around Super Sonic around as he charge up energy. He tried to attack Super Sonic with rocks, but Super Sonic was too fast. Super Sonic changed direction giving him the chance to attack Solaris' core. Solaris' body began to shine brightly again. He also continuously shot out rocks into space. As Super Sonic prepared to attack Solaris' core again, a rock came out of nowhere and knocked Sonic back.

"Hey, what's up with that?" Super Sonic yelled. He let it go and continued to circle around Solaris. He hit Solaris' core a few more times before Solaris put his Wings of Light shield up.

"Dang it! This fight could go on forever!" Super Sonic yelled. He began to dash around Solaris again to attack the core. However multiple rocks flew into Super Sonic and stopped his attack.

"Are you okay, one of us will take over for you." Super Shadow said. Super Sonic smiled.

"Heh, I'm just getting warmed up." Super Sonic said as he revolved around Solaris again. He struck Solaris in multiple different areas besides the core. It this point Solaris used rocks to push Super Sonic back. He then surrounded his area with multiple moving rocks so Super Sonic couldn't get in.

"It's all you Shadow." Super Sonic said getting back.

"Time to unleash the ultimate power!" Super Shadow said flying forward. He revolved around Solaris charging up Chaos Energy. He shot multiple Chaos Spears as he flew around Solaris. However, the rocks flew towards Shadow and knocked him back a few times.

"You can do it Shadow!" Rouge Said from afar. Super Shadow revolved around Solaris again.

"Shadow, were trusting you to do this." Super Silver said. Super Shadow stopped revolving around Solaris and shot his attack straight at Solaris' core. Solaris began to glow brightly and pelt Super Shadow with rocks.

"Hey! You make sure you have energy, because if you don't you can switch with me." Super Silver yelled. Super Shadow looked back.

"Here's a better plan. Let's let Sonic finish him off." Super Shadow said.

"Okay. Let's finish this off." Super Sonic said. "The present day…The here and now that you've stolen…Time to take it back!" Super Sonic exclaimed. He gathered up all of the Chaos energy he'd he then flew straight for Solaris.

"You can do it Sonic!" Everyone yelled. Super Sonic collided with Solaris' core. Solaris began to glow brightly then his body broke apart, destroying him. Everyone flew close together and cheered for their victory.

"Same as always, all bark but no bite! Cause it's all about speed!" Super Sonic said.

"Nobody can defeat me! That right I'm the best!" Super Amy said.

"We won. I did it!" Super Tails said.

"We did it Cheese! We won!" Super Cream said.

"All right got it! Solaris is outta here!" Super Knuckles said.

"That barely took anything out of me, which proves that this was easy enough!" Super Silver said.

"I expected nothing less from this result. My skills are just too superior." Burning Blaze said.

"If Mephiles ever tries to return, I will prove that I am the ultamate." Super Shadow said.

"All right. I'm wonderful!" Super Rouge said.

The spacial distortion vanished. Everyone was transported to an open field on Mobius.

"Thank you for all of your help." Sonic said.

"You too, Sonic." Silver replied. "Well, Blaze and I are off to continue our mission from before."

"We will assist you in anything else if needed." Blaze said. Silver used Chaos Control to open a portal to the future. Before he stepped through it, he tossed the Chaos Emerald to Knuckles.

"Good to know." Sonic said. "What about you Knuckles?"

"I'll be returning to Angel Island with the Chaos Emeralds." Without another word, he used the emeralds to teleport to Angel Island.

"And Shadow?" Sonic asked turning around. However, Shadow was already skating away. Rouge was preparing to fly after him.

"Oh, come on blue; you know were always busy. Ta ta." Rouge began to fly after Shadow. Sonic looked at Amy, Cream, and Tails.

"Well let's get back home." Amy said grabbing Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Sonic exclaimed. They all ran to the plane, and Tails flew them home.

* * *

**Don't touch that mouse! (Well okay you can for now.) But keep checking back, my next story's on the way. Sorry for the cheezy winning speches with phrases from winter games. Oh yeah. I don't own nothing."**


End file.
